How Can You Tell
by P.L.S
Summary: Its the END of the WORLD! AU-12 years after the start of DBZ. Gohan knows Raddittz isn't his dad, met ChiChi, Raddittz is scared he'll lose his son, Goku's coming back from the dead at last, and Piccolo is looking for an excuse to kill them all. Fun...
1. 1 Ranking

How Can You Tell?  
  
Chapter One: Ranking  
  
Shaking off the hopes that the images in his head were real, Shashii recalled some sound advice, Get Real. Dreaming never did anyone any good and wishing wouldn't help much either. At best it gave you a bad headache and made you forget what you really where. That's what his father had always told him and he never lied to him. Nappa had told him many times that his father was the rarest kind of warrior, an honorable one. It was true, and Shashii had the challenge of trying to stay true to his father's teachings. As a second-class warrior in Freeza's vast empire he had to do a lot of the crappy assignments and rarely got to see Raddittzu.  
  
Since he was now sixteen universal years old he was to be retested, something he was dreading. Because in all honesty he was like his father in the fact that he enjoyed the freedom of his ranking. Long ago Prince Vegeta tested him and found that he was qualified as a first class warrior, luckily it was informal and Vegeta told him that if he were to raise his ranking he'd have to report to someone else, and everyone else tended to hate the Sayajins and would most likely reassign him and make his life hell. Raddittzu was also in reality a first-class warrior, somehow he could keep getting the lower scores needed to keep his position.  
  
Shashii, rolled his eyes, he had come close to death again on Silesia. That meant he was royally screwed. It was the seventh time in the past month; he would count himself lucky if he could be a first class still. When he came knocking on Death's door and returned his sento ryoko tended to rapidly escalate, more than normal for his kind. He had started to try to learn to suppress his sento ryoko but had along way to go. The healing tank started to drain, and Shashii opened his eyes. The reptilian physician greeted him warmly as the hood went up. Grumbling a reply he went over to the lackluster table where a new set of his clothes lay. Pulling on the green leggings and the matching green undershirt he asked the doctor if his father was in.  
  
"Yes he is. He, Nappa and the Prince are in for the time being. How the hell do you always end up so damaged on the routine stops you make? You are covered with scars and the rest of your team doesn't have a scratch upon them." Joked the doctor. Shashii grinned wildly at him and stretched his arms over his head. His tail stretched too and then curled around his waist.  
  
"You're right. Check their bankrolls though. I bet you they are emptier than Master Freeza's heart."  
  
"And why would that be so?" asked the doctor.  
  
"We have a running bet. Highest body count gets ninety percent of the cut. I always win." He bragged as he fixed his scouter on his left ear. "Now let see, do you know when my ranking is?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as you get down to the training areas. They have been getting impatient."  
  
"Damn, I need to see my father first. If they call, I'm on my way but stopping to get my scouter fixed. It won't turn on without a code that I don't know. Okay?" Shashii looked at the doctor with a pleading face. The doctor sighed and nodded. Shashii grinned his thanks and ran off to the wing where the recreational areas where located. Passing his and his father's shared barrack room he popped his head in, it was empty. Finally he reached recreation room seven. Standing by a window was his longhaired father, Raddittzu.  
  
"Dad!" He shouted joyously as he entered. Raddittzu turned and smiled at his son.  
  
"Hey, long time no see, eh Shashii?"  
  
"Yeah. I missed you." Shashii's face did a one-eighty, " Dad, I need your help. I have ranking soon and I just got out of the medical wing not a minute ago."  
  
"You've been in there a lot lately huh?" asked Raddittzu concerned. Shashii nodded.  
  
"Near-Death five or six times in the past month." Said the boy sadly. Raddittzu sighed and shook his head.  
  
"And command of the base has just been given to Dudoria. He and Master Freeza are here now. Prince Vegeta is before them now. We can't pull the usual tricks."  
  
"This looks very bleak. Please tell me you have some tricks left. I can't suppress my sento ryoko well yet."  
  
"Push it as low as you can and I'll test you." Raddittzu suggested as he turned on his scouter. Shashii nodded and complied. Raddittzu's scouter scanned through numbers and then finally came to rest. "Nine Three Six. Not bad, if you screw up one or two times on the aim test and mess up on the speed test you could get second-class. But you have to look frustrated and pissed when you screw up and look disappointed when you get your rank." Shashii nodded and grinned.  
  
"Want to come with me? We need to catch up." Raddittzu smiled and nodded. Walking down to the training areas they chatted about everything from their assignments to food. As they approached they found the area crowded and shoved their way through. Raddittzu called over to the controller of the rings, one of his many acquaintances. Over the dull roar the violet skinned snake-like creature told them that Freeza was there to watch the rankings and so everyone wanted to prove themselves. He added that the sixteen and seventeen year-olds had first priority. Shashii frowned, he had to bottle up his egotistical nature and put on the best act he could. Raddittzu told him in a quiet voice that the sooner he got it over with the sooner they could get food and talk some more. With that in mind, Shashii sighed and pushed forward. He came to the Ranker's assistant and gave his name and age.  
  
"Ah, Yeah they've been waiting for you. You Sayajin?"  
  
"Duh, now what's up first?" asked Shashii. The short thin lizard pointed to where Freeza, Dudoria and Vegeta stood.  
  
"Go and greet them and they'll tell you what to do." Shashii nodded and walked up to them five paces away he bowed.  
  
"And who is this one?" asked Dudoria gruffly.  
  
"Second-class forward warrior Shashii." Answered the Ranker as the burly green furred man came up.  
  
"Why are you out of proper uniform?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Fresh out of the healing tanks, my Prince. I was told I was late as it was and so hastened to get down here." Answered Shashii. Vegeta nodded his approval and Shashii offered a smile in return. He had forgotten about Freeza's presence.  
  
"So boy, you ready to be ranked?" asked Freeza, Shashii held back a shiver, his voice was so creepy.  
  
"I suppose so Master Freeza." Said Shashii said as confidently as he could.  
  
"Good, stand." Commanded the short horned creature, Shashii complied, "Now, what test do you want to do first?"  
  
"If it please you sir, I'd like to do the sento ryoko test first." Shashii said politely. Freeza nodded to the Ranker who lead the Sayajin to the ring. The green man turned and pushed a button on his scouter.  
  
"Seven, five, three. Not bad kid. Okay, how about targeting test now?"  
  
"Sure." Shrugged Shashii.  
  
"Good, five of those targets on the wall in six minutes. go." Shashii raised his hands and fired almost blindly, the six minutes flew by and the lit targets vanished. Shashii turned to the Ranker.  
  
"Four out of five okay. Speed test is up now, you need to avoid as much as possible. go." From every side rays of false energy came at Shashii. He moved at half his speed and after the seven minute time period they vanished. "Well, seventy- four percent avoided. Second-class rank given." Shashii frowned a bit and shrugged his shoulders. Shashii looked at those already ranked, most had burn marks or gashes, and he wasn't even singed. He panicked for a second and prayed no one noticed, quickly he strode out of the ring bowed and was dismissed. Pushing his way back to his father he heard it, Freeza spoke again.  
  
"Now, Dudoria I believe he ranked low on purpose. That takes real skill and control. Who it that one that looks like him?"  
  
"That is the boy's father, Raddittzu, another second-class warrior."  
  
"He also is ranked lower than he should be. Interesting. I wonder why. Vegeta I would like you to bring them before me now." Nodding Vegeta caught Raddittzu's eye and signaled for the two to come forward. Now the crowd parted and soon both were kneeling before Freeza. Freeza ordered the soldiers to leave and the five were left alone. "Rise," ordered Freeza, "Now why don't you want to be ranked properly?"  
  
"Master Freeza, my son and I enjoy one of the best positions under your rule and have no wish to take on the extra duties of a First-class or elite warrior." Said Raddittzu respectfully. Shashii grinned and nodded.  
  
"That and I make a killing hustling the fools on the base." Raddittzu nodded and grinned evilly.  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot how fun that is. Good to know you took my place son." Raddittzu and Shashii shared a look and then returned their gazes to Freeza. Freeza was smiling in amusement.  
  
"So, how do you hustle the other soldiers?" asked Freeza.  
  
"Well, rule number one never look serious and put on a good show. When I do it I keep up the conversations and banter and try to act like a clown." Said Raddittzu.  
  
"I tend to over-exaggerate my moves and name every blasted punch, block and kick. It makes everyone think I know nothing." Said Shashii grinning.  
  
"Sounds fun. Go on." Said Freeza.  
  
"Rule number two, never bet more than you can afford to lose." Said Shashii. Raddittzu nodded in agreement. "Rule number three, don't tell or let on that you are a hustler and don't rat out other hustlers, it's a professional courtesy. Rule four, don't over stay your welcome." Raddittzu nodded and smiled proudly at his son. Freeza raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you proud of your son being a con-artist?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and an honorable warrior, I told him the four steps when he was five. If he recalls them so easily he must recall the rest of my words. From what I'm hearing he's staying true to all my teachings. I'm very proud of my son. A father could ask no more than that." Said Raddittzu to the tyrant. "This is the first time in two years we've talked more than hurried hello- good byes."  
  
Shashii nodded at that statement when Freeza looked to him for verification. Vegeta had an odd masked expression on when he heard Raddittzu's words and Shashii noticed it. Dudoria frowned unhappily, it seemed the finicky Freeza was finding new favorites. Vegeta was already in the tyrant's good graces and now it seemed the longhaired duo entertained him. It wasn't good news for the soldier.  
  
"Good reasons. You both are dismissed." Said Freeza. Raddittzu and Shashii bowed and left.   
  
Authors Note, this is weird, huh? Who's this Shashii? What was Shashii's dream? What about Goku? Who's Raddittzu's mate if Shashii is his son? What's up with Vegeta? So many questions. I'll answer them in time. Later! 


	2. 2 Pushing

How Can You Tell?  
  
Chapter 2: Pushing  
  
Sashimi sighed as the tried to ignore his body's call for food and relief. His austere barrack quarters offered no help to distract him and so he got up and went to the communal bathing room. He was greeted by several of his team members. Grunting he disappeared into a shower stall and soon was enveloped in warm cleansing steam. Soon he was awake and dressed in his green leggings, scouter and boots, in his hand he carried his gloves, shirt, and armor.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you weren't a morning person." Said Shade, a humanoid with long, sleek, translucent hair and skin. He was currently brushing his vampire-like teeth.  
  
"Yeah, never could wake up like you. But, why would I want to? It might make me as weak as you." Joked Shashii as he started to brush his teeth. Shade gave him a dirty look and turned away. Shashii grinned and left for the mess hall.  
  
He was stopped half way there by Nappa; the giant grabbed his neck and lifted him to eye level. Shashii smiled, this was Nappa's nice greeting.  
  
"Hiya, Nappa. Uh, what's up, other than me?" he asked. Nappa grunted.  
  
"Vegeta said he is pleased with how you acted yesterday. He requests that you try not to screw that up today."  
  
"What, me screw up?" said Shashii jokingly, Nappa smirked and let him down. Shashii rubbed his neck and nodded to Nappa respectfully and sprinted to the mess hall. Eating his way through the mountain of food he decided on how to spend the free day, after all with Freeza on the planet all operations were cut down and all teams were grounded. That and chances were that the computer people were on overload with all the new information to process after the rankings yesterday. There would be a new team for him to take advantage of soon too. As he polished off the last of his food he pulled on the shirt, armor and fingerless black gloves. Grinning he dashed to a computer port. Typing in his identification codes, the Sayajin laughed as he saw his information. He was still a second-class warrior, and his test statistics were what he had achieved. Under that was a symbol that showed he was under Freeza's watch. He also was now a solo warrior and had a mission in one day. Quickly he typed a message to his father and ran to the training areas. He had some currency to take.  
  
He nodded respectfully to the Ring Controller who waved to him. Over ring three was a display screen. It was showing a listing of warriors and their identification numbers and number of wins. Shashii's name appeared at the bottom of the list, Shashii #4563196 wins: 2941. Easily the highest number of wins on the base. Soon he was up in the ring taking down all who dared to risk their wages and health against him. Like a clown, he played around and called out the stupidest names for all his moves.  
  
"Crush!!!" shouted the leviathan who was in the ring now. A column of energy rushed at the Sayajin boy. Laughing childishly he flipped into the air.  
  
"Damn that was huge. Flying Fists Poundage!" Shouted Shashii as he extended his arms and aimed himself at the brute's head. It contacted and his opponent hit the closed ring wall with a sickening thud. The monster of a soldier was out and several of his kind came in to drag him away. The crowd now was a sea of Freeza's men all betting and laughing at the fools who challenged the child.  
  
"Any more folks want to try? I'm only a second-class sixteen year old. Come on." Challenged Shashii to the crowd.  
  
"I will challenge you." Spoke a voice that gave him the chills. The crowd hushed and split as a small horned figure walked forward.  
  
"Master Freeza?" Shashii let his training take over and he bowed.  
  
"Yes, I wish to challenge you." Shashii got to his feet and smiled.  
  
"Okay then, close the ring." He ordered the attendant. Quickly the door was sealed and Shashii took off his scouter. Tossing it in the corner, he turned to Freeza, " Well, as you know I have a mission tomorrow so I need to be in okay health after this match."  
  
"Yes, I know. Let's get started." Shashii nodded and both launched themselves at each other. Lightening quick blows were exchanged. Sounds of battle filled the air. In the ring Shashii had transformed from cocky kid to experienced and skilled warrior. Both seemed to be equals to the onlookers who shouted back and forth placing bets and cheering on their choices. All of the Sayajin's moves were plotted and driven with proficiency and precision. Freeza was pure power and held off all of Shashii's blows. Steadily the speed quickened and both felt more of the hits and kicks hit with Shashii bearing the brunt of the blows. He extended his senses, Freeza was hard enough to stay in the ring with but now the tyrant's tail was in the game too. Grunting in pain he switched to the defensive and tried to block all of the blows headed his way. Now a violet tinged fire of energy erupted from him and Freeza both. Again their speed quickened and Shashii stayed in a defensive style. He met Freeza's eyes for a brief second and a look seemed to be shared. Freeza's tail threw him to the floor. Wincing, he tried to get up but soon fell to the floor in a tired heap. Raddittzu rushed in and picked up his son. With a quick look he swore.  
  
"What is it?" asked Freeza. Raddittzu glared at the tyrant.  
  
"Internal bleeding and ruptured organs. Damned idiot." he snapped. Raddittzu fought through the crowd and came to the medical wing as fast as his feet could take him. Sharing a look with the doctor on duty he put Shashii into a tank. The doctor keyed in the mixture levels and the lid slid shut and blue-green liquid filled it. Raddittzu sighed and collapsed upon a stool. The doctor finished diagnostic tests.  
  
"The kid is mush on the inside. Who'd he challenge?"  
  
"Freeza." Stated Raddittzu numbly. He stared at his battered son's body taking it all in. The doctor whistled and shook his head. Hours passed and Raddittzu had fallen asleep. Vegeta walked in. He evaluated the care that was being given to Shashii and then turned to Raddittzu. Shaking the longhaired warrior he prayed that Shashii would be better soon. Raddittzu was too worrisome as a father.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry my Prince." Mumbled Raddittzu.  
  
"Come on you need to eat. Shashii isn't going to heal any faster with or without you here." Said Vegeta. Raddittzu nodded and followed his prince out of the medical wing. The lights turned off as they left and the glow of the healing tank was all that lit up the large room.  
  
A shadowy figure stepped up to the tank and observed the floating form within. It placed a small object on a table and left as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Morning came and the doctor declared Shashii healed. As he got out of the tank he noticed the object next to his clothes. Unwrapping it he smiled. It was his scouter and a note written in a messy scrawl. The note read:  
  
Shashii,  
  
Not a bad match for a Sayajin kid. I had a lot of fun facing you. Get to your mission kid and get stronger. I'll face you again in four years.  
  
Freeza.  
  
Shashii dressed and pocketed the note as he ran to the launch bay on the other side of the base. Soon he was off on another ten planet tour of duty.  
  
Well, I've got to warn you I'm a bad updater. I have after school crap almost everyday and a graduation project to do on top of a full schedule in my senior year. Anyhow Vegeta isn't going to be much of a softy nor is Raddittzu but both do have hearts and Raddittzu is just trying to be a good dad. 


	3. 3 Helping

How Do You Know  
  
Chapter 3: Helping  
  
It had been another three months in space but it had been needed. His ten planet tour had been completed in a paltry two months, the planets had been relatively close together. As he finished up planet number ten a distress call went out, a team of seven were overwhelmed by a class D planet. Quickly he clamed the job and took off for the next job.  
  
As his pod landed he contacted the leader of the remaining team members and found their location. Flying quickly he let his full power radiate from him. Landing he found a male and two female warriors. The male was a tall thin bird-like humanoid with a long red feathered crest. The females were twins, both were sleek built with muscles and had gray scaled skin. All three were made for speed, not strength. Their armor was burnt and cracked and under suits in shreds. Their collective sento ryoko was only 1056. not a good sign.  
  
"Thank you for cleaning up our mess." Said the bird-man. Shashii smiled at them.  
  
"No need, lately our ratings have been off. That is the trouble with old data. Things change." Said Shashii simply. "You're going to get back at the scum of this world."  
  
"Lead on." Said the girls together as one voice. It puzzled Shashii. The bird-man noticed.  
  
"They are from Kanassa-sai. Twins from that planet share bonds so complete they practically share minds. This is Ka-Lah-Gi." He said pointing to the one closest to him. She had a small scar under her right eye that Shashii noticed and cataloged in his mind. "And this is He-Tuu-Jeh." The other had a slightly crooked nose that he again noted and cataloged. "I'm Jaah of the Crash clan of the Spiral-jin."  
  
"Shashii, Sayajin." He stated as he gazed at the sky. His tail lashed back and forth agitated as he plotted out a plan to help them. He was a nice guy and wanted to have them earn the points. Suddenly it hit him. Grinning madly as he turned back to the three third class soldiers. Yeah, it could be done. As he mentally went through the last details he felt his stomach growl. "I'm going hunting, any of you carnivores?" The girls nodded and Jaah said yes. Smirking he turned and ran after a large beast he saw earlier. Darting through the pillar-like trees he found a huge mammalian creature. Skillfully staying downwind he shot up and let loose an arrow of energy. It pierced the creature's thick hide and it cried out in pain. Shashii fired a volley of arrow shots and the beast died with a mournfully wail. He sent a prayer of thanks to the creature's spirit and started to skin it. After he ate his fill he fried the rest of it with his energy and took it back to the three others.  
  
"Thank you Shashii." Said the twins as he let them take what they wanted. Jaah had filled a couple of jugs with water and the girls had built a fire be fore he had returned and as night fell they ate and told Shashii what manner of opponents awaited them.  
  
"Apparently they've had decades of civil wars and oppressive dictators and so have become good at fighting." Said the twins. Shashii nodded and stoked the fire.  
  
"That and with every death they all get stronger. It's like the planet has a certain level of energy that must be maintained, and so they compensate easily with the death of one metropolis's population." Said Jaah between bites.  
  
"I get it. Luckily I've done this before. It's going to be one for the history books." He stated, grinning dangerously at them looking like a god of war and mischief in the glow of the fire. Jaah trilled a note in happiness and soon started to sing a song in his native language which the twins seemed to know and thus danced to. Shashii watched, recalling nights he and his father would tell jokes and stories and sing songs that they would makeup together, he was six on his first mission. His first kill, that was hard to do and after he had gone into a shock. Raddittzu, worried, talked him through it and soon Shashii had learned to let his feelings go and let the blasts take and purify the planet. He had grown up and realized what he did was wrong but he really couldn't just stop, he needed to fight and kill. It was addictive. Now Jaah started a new song and the girls danced wildly to the fast tempo. Shashii laughed and joined at their beckoning. Moving with the music he let his body take control.  
  
The sun rose and Shashii rolled over on his bed of leaves trying to hide from the rays that called him away from his dreams. But the idealistic world in his mind was begging him to stay. He hated mornings. Sighing he got up and drank down half of a pot of water and dumped the rest on his head. Jaah laughed and earned a glare from the Sayajin.  
  
"Sorry," he sang out, "but that was funny." Shashii grunted an okay and torpidly walked to the stream to wake up. As he returned ten minutes later he had six huge fish creatures in hand and an armload of firewood. The girls awoke as he set fire to the wood and cooked the scale less fish things.  
  
"Want one girls?" he asked them. They smiled sleepily as one and nodded.  
  
"A quarter each would be fine Shashii." They said. Shashii smiled and tore them the desired amounts for each girl. He tossed the rest to Jaah, who thanked him and gobbled it up. Shashii skinned and ate his five fish raw in the same time it took for the others to eat their food.  
  
Shashii excused himself and went to go scout out the natives. Watching them he found everyone was battle ready and trained intensively. Children beat up their younger counterparts. Adults beat up children and adults alike. They were a vicious and hateful race. Creeping around, he stumbled upon them executing a group of natives. Shashii shuttered at the brutality they showed to one and other. An energy blast was at least a humane and honorable death. The way they slaughtered each other was sick, and yet it seemed to be a pastime for them. The Sayajin made a note to seek out his father as soon as he returned and tell him thanks for teaching him proper ethics in war and killing. That was Raddittzu's thing, honorable practices, and by default Shashii was a warrior with integrity and high standards. Quickly he ran back to the trio.  
  
"Okay, time to get rid of this scum." Said Shashii as he returned to camp. The three stood obediently and listened to his directions. "People, we're going to each go on one side of the planet at a time, together. That's important, the moment we get split up we'll lose this world, and I don't want that to happen. You three, if I'm correct, are very speed oriented fighters?"  
  
"We are best at energy manipulation and psychic techniques, Jaah moves faster than anyone at our base. But he can't use a whole lot of energy." Said the twins. Shashii looked thoughtful for an instant.  
  
"Okay, girls can you do area blasts, enough for a city?"  
  
"With ease." They answered. Shashii grinned, he missed this about teams. Nodding he turned to Jaah.  
  
"We'll play round up. Get them into groups and you ladies will use an area blast and get rid of them. Any one who escapes that, we can easily kill." Shashii took to the sky followed by the twins and finally Jaah. They ascended into the cloud layers. He signaled to the twins to stay and hide and for Jaah to follow. As fast as they could they swooped down firing small distraction blasts and soon they had gathered in a protective circle trying to shoot them down. Shashii watched Jaah as he continued to round the natives up, the bird-man was pure speed, almost faster than him times three. He looked like five soldiers ad his war cry would give anyone chills.  
  
Finally, all was ready and with a great cry a mile wide ball of energy came down and disintegrated the group collected. After two days of such attacks the planet was cleared and the four went their own ways. Shashii returned to base number sixty-seven, and to a month of training and sharpening up his skills. After a week a technician came up to him in the mess hall.  
  
"Uh, are you Shashii?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" asked the Sayajin with a full mouth. A look of disgust crossed the technician's face.  
  
"A search has been done for you. Someone says that you saved the Spiral-jin King's life and job when his team was all but killed on a class B planet."  
  
"Jaah?" asked Shashii confused.  
  
"Yes, Jaah of the Crash clan, he's the king of the Spiral-jin. You are requested to come with me and receive a video-message." Said the technician smiling at his mystification.  
  
"Uh.okay." Shashii finished off his food and went with the technician. In the computer room he sat at a console and played the message. On the screen was a regal looking Jaah in odd ceremonial robes and a jeweled mace in hand.  
  
"Shashii, I King Jaah of the Crash clan and Spiral-jin have in conjunction with Prince Freeza am giving you Knight of the Seal status, the most prestigious rank given to anyone in our society. This is already in your personal information and soon a seal ring bearing the crest of my family and a blade showing your title will reach you at your base. You went above and beyond what a warrior should by coming to my aide, much less helping the Kannasa-jin twins and I with skill well beyond your years and taking no pay nor credit. I wish I could do more for the warrior who saved not only the lives of three soldiers who are well below you in rank. Thank You, Shashii of the Sayajin." Shashii played it twice more to be sure it was true.  
  
"Damn." [pic] 


	4. 4 Writing

How Do You Know?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Writing  
  
By: P.L.S  
  
  
  
Raddittzu stared at the message his son had sent, it was an odd one filled with silly and just plain impossible things from the get go. If he warrior didn't know better he'd say that Shashii was insane or lying. Raddittzu reread the letter over again, it was pure craziness. None of it could be true, not in a million years. Maybe in a trillion.  
  
  
  
Dad,  
  
  
  
Dad, check out my profile and agenda. Some of the things in there will be great stories for me to tell you if we ever get back together. I have been busy lately and kind of, sort of have been getting sick of being out there without you or a team. It's like when I'm alone I can't keep my mind straight for long. I never knew that I was social or had so many sides to my personality. Or maybe they are multiple personalities I have. I'm not too sure.  
  
  
  
I have this one side that just wants to blow everything up and challenge the gods for fun. He keeps on pushing me to get stronger, but the methods are less than honorable. I try to keep him a little more hidden. Then I got a really wimpy side, I mean all he does is whine and complain about how evil I am being and how all I should do is study. It is so funny to hear the super reckless side and super geeky side argue, almost as good as watching Sour and Sweet duke it out. Then I got this really wise side, he is cool but can get on your nerves. He's always right and that can nearly drive you insane. Luckily I got a totally clueless side too, that one is so carefree and naïve and quaint. He keeps me from being too serious and wrapped up in the little details. Explaining things to that side helps me realize how stupid some things really are. But the other sides are pretty good at keeping him busy after all he has the endless energy of a sugar high little kid. He tends to anger the wise one but they really do like each other. Then I have a side that seems too absorb all information that I've ever received and understands it all too. Now he is cool, he seems to be super cool about everything and seems to know how to keep everyone sane and in line. He's a leader and just gets the picture no matter how messed up life seems.  
  
  
  
Then there is me, I'm usually confused, and questioning everything. It seems like I need them to keep me going the right way, I tend to just rely on your teachings and pray that maybe the balance that I have going will stay that way, balanced.  
  
  
  
Well, I'm trying to get back to see you but things never seem to go in my favor. So I get stuck bored out of my head and/or I miss intelligent conversations and you.  
  
  
  
Right now I'm waiting for conformation that my report was received by Freeza 10, and since I just ate no more than three minutes ago the other me's are getting bored and starting to converse. They are so messed up and have messed me up, for instance, sometimes they fuse together to make a stronger influence. They can fuse in any order or number and tend to take over if they see fit. That can be real scary.  
  
  
  
When that happens I usually try to follow some advice that someone gave me when I was really little, If you get scared try to find a little humor and laugh in the dark, it makes all the world think you can handle anything. And guess what, you can. I can't remember who said it but it works.  
  
  
  
So how are Nappa and Prince Vegeta? Any news? Well I got my conformation and new assignment listings so I have to be headed out. I'll try to request some time off after this tour, maybe I'll see you then. I love you Dad.  
  
  
  
Your Son,  
  
  
  
Shashii  
  
  
  
Raddittzu frowned, he didn't understand how his son could have multiple personalities, and there wasn't any reason for it. Raddittzu couldn't recall a single Sayajin with a problem like that. He had heard rumor that his father had gone insane and turned into a doomsayer before Vegeta-sai was decimated. But even in that seemingly idiotic statement the man had been correct and sane.  
  
  
  
Maybe it was a by product of his birth and/or the serum that he had given the boy. Raddittzu with his insatiable curiosity had researched the Chikytuu-jin from afar. It seemed the human people were one of the rare societies that had different natures in all of them and so could be quiet and meek one instant and turn into battle hungry lunatics the next. Raddittzu recalled Kakorrotto acting like that too, in their battle he would talk to the green one like it was just another day and then harden himself for battle and become a vicious warrior.  
  
  
  
Maybe Shashii wasn't insane, it could also be a way to deal with loneliness and increased self-evaluation and self-awareness. Maybe the six Shashii's were always there and his relative isolation brought them out. There were too many maybes.  
  
  
  
Raddittzu saved the message and went to look at his son's profile. The new assignments Shashii was talking about were there. It was a basic ten planet tour of duty with most of the planets near by and with ratings from A to D. The last one on there was just a month's travel away from their home base.  
  
  
  
The travel alone would take half a year. Far too long to just wait around for his son and not get someone mad at then. But he had to see if his son was really alright. At times like this he wished he had been more of a brownnoser. He then looked at the rest of Shashii's profile.  
  
  
  
His son had indeed been busy over the past two years. Freeza's seal, a Spiral-jin king's seal, and even the signs of a few warriors' orders decorated the screen. His planet count was topping everyone in his age group and Raddittzu doubted that few had burned up as many pods. His medical list showed that he had an average of getting to near-death 5 times a month in the past year.  
  
  
  
Raddittzu was proud of his son. And wished with all his heart he could just be there for his son all the more. Sighing, he started to write to his son.  
  
  
  
Shashii,  
  
  
  
Hello son. I am very proud of your accomplishments and wish I could have been with you. I can't wait to hear the stories you have to tell me about the things you have done and seen.  
  
  
  
I will try to be at the base when you return, but you know that I can't promise you that. I need to start training you once more and helping you refine your skills. Now that you're older and more mature we need to finish and soon.  
  
  
  
Prince Vegeta and Nappa are stronger than ever and in good health. Both are still them and miss you too, though they won't say it.  
  
  
  
No real news here, if things got anymore routine I'd go insane. Honestly, this Dudoria runs this thing on paperwork and computers. He's smart but I need a little chaos.  
  
  
  
I've been doing the marathon tours too and if you have been working like I taught you to I can't imagine how strong you are. I think I can do one last tour before we start finishing your training. If you recall I told you long ago why you need to do this and it seems that you need to master a few more things still. I think we also need to figure out how severe your personality shifts are as well.  
  
  
  
I'm not sure yet as to what has caused so many of your personality's facets to manifest themselves like you have described. We'll figure that out together soon. I have already acquired the permission needed for us to become a team again until your twentieth year. I'm sure that we can get you ready for the spar with Freeza by then, well so you won't get killed too quickly at least.  
  
  
  
For now just try to keep your head level and don't get killed. I saw your medical records son. I would like to see you return in good health so I can put you in the healing tank myself for getting me so worried.  
  
  
  
Your father,  
  
  
  
Raddittzu  
  
  
  
Raddittzu sent the message and went to his barrack room. It was late and in the morning he would go out on his tour own ten planet tour. Closing his eyes, he got ready for the familiar nightmares to come and haunt him, the one victim of his idiocy, his little brother would die again at his hands. Raddittzu had had this dream since he started to care for Shashii and had yet to be unscathed by the vivid images. He couldn't banish this dream either. Thus he surrendered and went into repose.  
  
  
  
"Raddittzu. Let me have my son back." Demanded Goku. Behind him was a tall green man in purple-red clothes and white turban and cape. Raddittzu shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Sorry little brother, if I can't have you I'll help him become what he was meant to be. He'll grow up to be a real Sayajin. Our father is lucky he doesn't have to see you like this Kakorrotto." Said Raddittzu trying to hide all emotion from his brother and ally.  
  
  
  
"Son, let's just get this over with." Said the green one gruffly. The two obviously were uncomfortable working together and the green one seemed to want to kill Goku. Raddittzu was confused by this, why wasn't his little brother more worried about that and why wasn't he with friends? He had them, Raddittzu had seen some on that pitiful island and could tell there were others. Maybe that bump to the head caused more than amnesia.  
  
"Yeah, okay let's go!" Goku and the green one charged at Raddittzu who quickly countered their moves. He could tell it would be a hellish fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, well, in the next chapter you find out all about the fight on earth and why Shashii came into his father's life. Does Shashii have schizophrenia? I'm not too sure yet, wouldn't that be a fun plot twist?  
  
On a personal note. they canceled school today! They NEVER cancel school in my district. Well, I'm happy and may get another chapter at least started.  
  
I got to recommend a story too. Silence of Night by Jady. I swear (cross my heart and hope to die) that it is one of the most twisted and deliciously insane Goten/Trunks stories that I have come across. It is not, I repeat, not for the squeamish, young, or any sane person. The topics that she explores are taboo and/or sinister at times. 


	5. 5 Dreaming

How Do You Know?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Dreaming  
  
  
  
Waiting was not his strong suit. Never was never would be. However wait he did, it drove him nuts but he did so anyhow. Letting out a string of profanities, he went to the window and stared at the sky. It was covered in diamonds and thousands upon thousands of gems that winked and twinkled. Now that fascinated him for some odd reason, he couldn't help it. They seemed to call to him, telling him the dreams he had could happen out there. Hell, anything could. Didn't Nappa tell him that? He couldn't really recall. Oh well, that wasn't the important thing.  
  
  
  
"Pretty, aren't they?" said a familiar voice from behind him. Shashii turned around. His father had finally arrived. Shashii couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time.  
  
  
  
"Finally. I was going nuts." He said beaming at his father.  
  
  
  
"Damn, you've really grown up. Soon you'll look as good as you're old man." Said Raddittzu smirking devilishly.  
  
  
  
"Na, I'm going to look way better." Shashii quipped back with an equally evil grin.  
  
  
  
"Okay let's get to the serious part of this get together. Schizophrenia?" Said Raddittzu sitting down at the chess table and gesturing for his son to do the same. Shashii turned to the window and gazed out at the stars. Raddittzu knew his son was just trying to find words and put his ideas together logically as he could.  
  
  
  
Raddittzu waited silently for his son, he could wait for an eternity if needed for Shashii. For anyone else however, he had the universe's shortest attention span. It was the consequence of a Sayajin fatherhood. After all the only thing stronger was marriage.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Said Shashii with a sigh. Raddittzu gave him his full attention. "I'm not too sure how to tell you about this. It all started on this really green planet, it was filled with plant and animals and blue water and sky. this inner me started yelling at me telling me how evil I was. I already knew that but what really was odd was his whole attitude. He just wanted to bury his nose in a book and be a neat freak.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't stand him. All he could do was whine. I decimated the place to spite him and tried to shut him up. The more I did the more voices showed up. First the vicious one popped up, at first I liked him, and he helped me shut the whiner up. Then he helped me reach down and pull up greater power than I already had, that was great.  
  
  
  
"Soon after he started going nuts, all he wanted was more power and to hurt everyone who crossed my path and make them suffer for nothing. It was wild at times he almost controlled me and I for got who I was.  
  
  
  
"I buried him and a new set voices appeared, the wise guy and the fool. They confused the hell out of me and so I tried to get rid of them and so I got the know-it-all, who started to help me figure out the voices and how to help us all work together.  
  
  
  
"He was also the one to figure out how to fuse and link personalities. We tried to become one. That really messed us all up. Now we all have a balance, sort of. I still have a majority of the control but they all have a say in everything." Shashii was pacing the floor now his tail was lashing about wildly. Growling, he looked at the pieces on the chess board. His father as usual was black. He pointed a finger and a pawn moved two spaces.  
  
  
  
"New skill?" asked Raddittzu as he moved one of his pawns up one space. Shashii shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, kind of showed up with the wise guy." Said Shashii again telekinetically moving another pawn. Raising an eyebrow Raddittzu moved his pawn to stop the last one Shashii moved.  
  
  
  
"Interesting. Any other new skills?" Asked the father as his son moved the pawn that he had out one more space.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. A few attacks, intuition, and this weird thing where I can tell you sento ryokos and where anyone is by following energies. It's very bizarre to feel your presence, but I can block it or if I'm not paying attention I don't feel anything." Said Shashii.  
  
  
  
"Cool." Raddittzu said as Shashii moved another pawn out. The conversation drifted to talking about their tours of the past few years, friends, rumors and news. Raddittzu won the game after Shashii made one stupid move and decided to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Raddittzu. Let me have my son back." Demanded Goku. Behind him was a tall green man in purple-red clothes and white turban and cape. Raddittzu shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Sorry little brother, if I can't have you I'll help him become what he was meant to be. He'll grow up to be a real Sayajin. Our father is lucky he doesn't have to see you like this Kakorrotto." Said Raddittzu trying to hide all emotion from his brother and ally.  
  
  
  
"Son, let's just get this over with." Said the green one gruffly. The two obviously were uncomfortable working together and the green one seemed to want to kill Goku. Raddittzu was confused by this, why wasn't his little brother more worried about that and why wasn't he with friends? He had them, Raddittzu had seen some on that pitiful island and could tell there were others. Maybe that bump to the head caused more than amnesia.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, okay let's go!" Goku and the green one charged at Raddittzu who quickly countered their moves. He could tell it would be a hellish fight.  
  
  
  
Raddittzu found himself struggling to keep up at first but then he saw it. They both used the same style and the style had holes, not obvious ones but he found them. Smirking he struck. Soon Piccolo, at least that's what Goku called him, lost use of his left arm and his little brother's ribs were in shatters. Raddittzu stood in a pose and waited for the next move.  
  
  
  
Finally he heard them wrap up the conversation. "Got it Piccolo?" asked Goku in a not so quiet voice.  
  
  
  
"You're insane Son, but yeah. Two birds with one stone." Said Piccolo with an evil look. He almost gave Raddittzu the chills. Goku however was oblivious to the malevolence in the other man. Smiling childishly he launched himself at his older brother. Raddittzu had a bad feeling but he had to give his brother all of his attention. Both had taken a lot of damage over the course of the battle and Raddittzu was weakened more than he would like to be.  
  
  
  
Then he found himself in a full-nelson and staring at Piccolo, who was charging that damned Massanko Sappo Ha of his. His brother was going to commit fratricide and suicide at once! Raddittzu's eyes widened and he franticly tried to talk Goku out of it.  
  
  
  
"Ma." Raddittzu's mind dug for an escape route. Goku's hold tightened.  
  
  
  
"Sanko." A light bulb went off in the Sayajin's mind.  
  
  
  
"Sap." Raddittzu moved his feet so they dug into the ground behind Goku's  
  
  
  
"Po." Raddittzu ducked down flipping Goku into the air.  
  
  
  
"Ha!!!" The beam cut through the air at light speed. Goku was midair in its path. Piccolo cried out as it cut through only one of its intended victims. Raddittzu cursed as he realized what had happened. He wasn't fast enough.  
  
  
  
Goku landed with a thud on the grass, the hole went through his spine, lungs and the left side if his heart. He died within an instant. Raddittzu felt sick, he mentally cursed at himself and took out his blind fury on Piccolo. Soon he knocked out the green man and came to his senses.  
  
  
  
Running to his space pod, he keyed in the code to open the hatch with his remote and lifted up the blacked out child and put him on his lap. Half panicked and not thinking he shut the hatch and set the course for his home base and turned on the cryogenic system. He passed out of consciousness and the pod left the atmosphere.  
  
  
  
His pod landed and he awoke, luckily the child still slept. He checked in and took the boy to his barrack room. Tossing the child on the bed he took off all vestiges of the boy's planet of origin and incinerated them quickly. He then ran out and returned with a syringe of a clear liquid with a reflective property and green leggings and a shirt that looked to be the boy's size.  
  
  
  
Sighing he inserted the syringe into the boy's neck and pushed the plunger down. The boy convulsed and then seemed to slip into a deeper sleep. Raddittzu felt a pang of panic, but calmed down as he recalled that that was supposed to happen. He watched the boy sleep and wondered to himself about the boy. What was his name, he couldn't recall what Goku had called him. He was strong in potential and seemed to be every bit as Sayajin as Raddittzu was. He dressed the child carefully as if the boy would shatter into dust.  
  
  
  
The boy awoke in Raddittzu's arms. "Umm. so warm. good." Muttered the child contentedly. "Are you my daddy?" asked the boy. His intelligent eyes filled with innocent wonder and love. Raddittzu gulped. should he, could he say yes? Instantly something clicked and he knew it.  
  
  
  
"Yes I am. Shashii, don't you remember me?" asked Raddittzu with some concern.  
  
  
  
"No but I'll try real hard. Okay?" the boy smiled determinedly at his 'Father'. Raddittzu smiled and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I'm proud of you for wanting to, but don't worry about it. We'll start over, fresh page." Said Raddittzu. The boy smile grew and he hugged Raddittzu who hugged back. Both stomachs let out massive rumbles and they laughed. "Okay Shashii, let's get some food." The boy jumped up pumping his fist in the air.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Raddittzu grinned and put Shashii on his shoulder and they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so you know the truth. Shashii is Goku's son in reality or as we know him Gohan. Well, what do you think? I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, Raddittzu might tell his son something . And what about that semi- schizophrenia is going to cause trouble too.  
  
  
  
Read some Gohan torture fictions and I'll see you later folks! 


	6. 6 Checking

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 6: Checking  
  
Shashii sat in the reclining chair. Normally he would be a picture of coolness but now he had sweaty palms and a pale color to his skin. He was waiting for the psychological doctor, a warrior's nemesis. The last one to visit him ended up crying for weeks on end about stepping on an insect in a dream. So naturally Shashii was scared out of his wits.  
  
"Stupid Dad, stupid me, stupid, stupid, stupid." Shashii mumbled as he waited. The room was small and the calm colors of white, cream, and beige yelled at him that he was no longer safe. Outside this room he was confident in his ability to combat almost any and all opponents, but in here he had an odd feeling that the rules were skewed and all his power, skill, and power were his greatest weaknesses. A one-foot tall plump bird walked in and sat on the chair opposite of Shashii. He hated trying to read non-humanoid faces; it was harder than trying to not eat for more than six hours.  
  
"So let's cut to the chase, you have multiple personalities?"  
  
"Only in my head. Probably developed to help combat my loneliness." Said Shashii quickly. The bird nodded.  
  
"I see. How do you feel about that?" Said the bird with a monotone voice farther hiding his emotions.  
  
"Fine. I feel very cool with it happening." Said Shashii barely hiding his frustration. Again the bird nodded.  
  
"Have they told you to do anything ill advised?"  
  
"For example?" asked Shashii, everything he did was ill advised by normal scales.  
  
"Killing your father, challenging Freeza, suicide, et cetera."  
  
"Um. I've already spared with Lord Freeza, they don't have to suggest killing my dad, which I never will do, and killing myself is ludicrous. I have to much pride to die that cowardly way." Said Shashii finishing with an arrogant snort.  
  
"Yes well, I've got to take into account your ancestry. Sayajins." Muttered the bird. Shashii smirked. He had flustered the doctor's feathers. "So do they appear and disappear at will?"  
  
"Nope, but they usually show up just in time to keep me out of trouble and we keep each other in balance. It works."  
  
"So if this is working out so well why are you hear?"  
  
"Dad. I told him and he got me worried that if one suddenly takes over totally that it would be the super-aggressive me. Somehow I think that the wimp and cool-me would fuse and kick his but, so to speak."  
  
"Tell me about your father."  
  
"His name is Raddittzu. He's a good dad, he taught me almost everything I know. He loves to play chess and is big on our code of honor. You'd be hard pressed to find a person like him."  
  
"Do you two see each other often?"  
  
"Now we do. Up until I was eleven he trained me. When I was assigned to my first team we kept in constant contact and tried to spend every moment we could together. When I got my solo assignments he always sent me text messages or book chips to read. Our schedules gave us very little time together, but whenever we could we had a game or two of chess. Now he's going to help me finish up my training for the coming of age tests. When I'm twenty I face Lord Freeza in another spar and if I live I'll get my final assignment which if I'm lucky will be near my father." Shashii smiled at the thought of fighting Freeza again.  
  
"I see. So um, do you like to play chess?" asked the bird.  
  
"Yeah, I love it. Want to go play? You seem smart enough to put up a challenge."  
  
"After we finish this check up. Now close your eyes."  
  
"Why?" Asked Shashii now full of curiosity.  
  
"I am going to do routine mind probe to help me correctly finish my diagnosis."  
  
"Oh. What race are you? You seem similar to Spiral-jins but shorter and even more bird like." The doctor clucked angrily and sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Listen, just let me finish up and submit the report and then we'll go play chess and you can ask me all the questions you want to. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Said Shashii who then closed his eyes. As the doctor started to close his eyes Shashii's opened up again.  
  
"Yes?" asked the frustrated bird.  
  
"Nothing it can wait." Grinned Shashii. The bird clamped his eyes shut as Shashii shut his eyes. In his mind he felt the soft light of the doctor's mind. It was just a flashlight looking around in a dark room for non- existent monsters. It slid the shadows away as it widened it's path. The feeling was almost pleasurable excepting the fact it was also creepy as hell. He felt himself going to sleep and reluctantly agreed to the rest.  
  
Shashii opened his eyes to warm natural light. He was lying in a field of soft green grass and yellow and white wildflowers. Not too far away he could hear and smell a stream flowing and the rustle of leaves in a soft summer zephyr. Relaxing his tail and muscles he closed his eyes in content bliss.  
  
Footsteps and the soft barely audible sound of grass rustling let him know someone was approaching from downwind. Reaching out with his senses he felt his father coming.  
  
"Hiya, how's it going Dad?" he said smiling and looking up at his father. Raddittzu grinned and plopped down in the grass next to his son, both were clothed in loose pants and shirts.  
  
"Good, I really like it here. I'm sort of glad King Kold and Lord Freeza forced us all to come here until they need us. Chi Chi and Burma insist on making poor little Eppera study at that stupid Earth school. And if I even try they stop cooking for me for a week." Shashii winced, that was indeed a harsh punishment. The two human women had gotten them hooked on their cooking after only one day.  
  
"Poor little bro. Well, it's your fault." Shrugged the younger of the two.  
  
"How?" Asked his father. Shashii smirked.  
  
"Easy, you married Mom."  
  
"Huh? How could I not of? She's an amazing woman." Said Raddittzu smiling dreamily. Shashii laughed.  
  
"Agreed. I was surprised she even forgave you Dad. Bulma told me that she still has a grudge against Yamcha and Piccolo for just trying to kill Goku years ago."  
  
"Well, just goes to show you how charming your old man is." Said Raddittzu grinning.  
  
"For an old man, sure." Said Shashii. Lying back down to bask in the warm glow of the sun. His tail waved slowly to the beat of a pop song he was humming. "Sick and tired of hearing you people talk about, what's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna die out. What you got to realize is what we're doin' is not a trend. We got the gift of melody and we're gonna bring it 'til the end."  
  
"Didn't know you liked that stuff? In fact who said that it was it that said 'they are just idiots lip singing and doing stupid dances to get laid', humm?" Shashii blushed in embarrassment and shut up. Raddittzu laughed and got up and went to the stream. Soon Shashii was back in a blissful mood and then fell asleep.  
  
Shashii awoke in the comfortable reclining chair and the doctor opened his eyes and laughed. 'It was just that dream again.' Thought Shashii.  
  
"So Doc, what's the verdict?" The bird hopped off of the chair and turned to look up at Shashii.  
  
"Healthy as I can tell. Oh yeah, your dream. I'd write it down if I were you. It will be important in the future." And with that Shashii was left alone and very confused.  
  
Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing, and I mean it, any and all constructive critiques will help me out. Bye. 


	7. 7 Plotting

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 7: Plotting  
  
Raddittzu laughed at Nappa's expression as he watched the visual records of Shashii's training regime. A mix of shock, anger and envy was most apparent on the prince's main bodyguard's face. Then he saw Raddittzu and Shashii do a full out mock battle, both were easily above the giant's abilities and almost as good as Prince Vegeta in combat. Yet Shashii was just a teenager, not even eighteen years in age and Raddittzu was ten years younger than Nappa and thus had far less experience.  
  
"It's not possible, he's a second class child still. Did you doctor the recordings?" Asked Nappa glaring at the longhaired man next to him. Raddittzu shook his head. Nappa knew Raddittzu couldn't lie for beans and so gulped. The visuals didn't lie either, the kid was a super elite at least if not more. Shashii's skill, strength, and experience would only grow for at least fifty or more years. It was very possible that either one could become a Super Sayajin before their prince. That would crush Vegeta. "Damnit."  
  
"That envious?" Said Raddittzu with a smirk. Nappa nodded.  
  
"How'd you two get so strong?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. Both of us have been on non-stop missions and training for quite a while. And Shashii's returned half-dead for a majority of his missions. That pushed him up a lot I'm sure." Said Raddittzu. Nappa sat on a stool and nodded.  
  
"And I used to push the punk around." He said with a half-smile.  
  
"Yep." Said Raddittzu sitting on a rotating chair.  
  
"So how soon until the ceremony?" asked Nappa.  
  
"I think when he's twenty. I want to hold off until then."  
  
"Why? Most did it at his age. I finished when I was eighteen." Said Nappa confused. Raddittzu shrugged.  
  
"I didn't until I was nineteen, my father at twenty, his father at twenty- one." Said Raddittzu putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Can't you do it sooner? Twenty is old." Said Nappa with a frown.  
  
"I'm not done passing on the traditions yet, I'm probably going to take my time. I have two more years until he gets his final assignment. Any news?" Raddittzu looked up at Nappa expectantly. Nappa recognized the subject change but decided to roll with it.  
  
"Freeza's been doing some house cleaning, the Ginyu Force is been overhauled, and my even be disposed of. Zarbon's having a tough time of it too, without Dudoria to cover his back he's been letting his true colors show. You do know the coward has been taking bribes and letting corrupt people into high positions. Freeza wants to get rid of him but no one is ready to take his spot. Vegeta's even been asked to take on the job, the Prince wouldn't give up his combat at all."  
  
"That bad, huh? And Freeza hates Vegeta too."  
  
"I heard rumors Freeza wants Shashii at his right hand, but will wait until the twentieth year. I knew the kid was getting in good with Freeza, but for him to put a Sayajin in that high of a spot." Nappa trailed off and shook his head. "No matter where I've gone Sayajin's above all are not respected nor welcome. Your son is the first to gain respect from other royalty, the first to be invited to be a part of so many orders of warriors. You also have paved his way, your records have only been topped by that kid. Something about him though, he's no normal Sayajin."  
  
"You have no idea." Said Raddittzu quietly looking at his feet. Nappa left and Raddittzu plopped down in a chair. Staring at the ceiling he muttered to himself, he needed to tell someone what had happened. He was going insane with guilt now.  
  
It wasn't right. How could Kakorrotto's child be so similar to him. That's who Shashii really was, his little brother's son, his nephew. He wasn't Raddittzu's wonderful son who could bring out the best in everyone, he wasn't his father's identical twin of a son.  
  
He was the son of a proud and courageous warrior who was so committed to his family and home that he gave up everything in a last ditch attempt to prevent his brother from kidnapping his son. Yet in the twisted turn of events Raddittzu survived and took the Earth-born child and took all the child's memories and for some odd reason the child became his son.  
  
It was unfair to Kakorrotto, unfair to the boy's mother, unfair to the boy. Hell, it was unfair to everyone involved. Raddittzu knew he had to set things straight soon, before the boy's twentieth year drew near. But how?  
  
The answer was there, he had to return to Earth. He had to seek out the boy's mother and the rest of his family. Turning the chair to the computer console, he started to set the dates up, plot the course and request pods. After an hour of work it was finalized and he sent a notice to Shashii's scouter. They would leave the next morning.  
  
  
  
Shashii reread the simple text message again. His father had just gotten an early morning launch, too early in his opinion. However much he disliked the time he liked the mission, a small out of the way planet called Earth, as Shashii read the file on it he was surprised.  
  
The planet was a class C but two Sayajin's had been sent there, one a newborn, the other was his own father. His father had submitted no data on Earth and had returned rather beat. The newborn was sent the day of Vegeta- sai's destruction and had not been found. The pod it was sent in was most likely destroyed. It had a high sale price too, and it was a wonder no one had taken a squad out there yet.  
  
"Dad, are we going for revenge?" Shashii spoke aloud to no one. He took a shower and went to bed.  
  
Sorry this is so short but it needed to be. Well, how's this for a plot twist? I kind of got to ask you folks a favor, REVIEW!!! I need to find my flaws and get an idea of where I'm going. Thanks to you who have given me support and keep it up. I'm thinking that Shashii gets separated from Raddittzu when they land. What do you think? Oh and Chi Chi. how's she going to handle this all?  
  
I need to put in a plug or two for some REALLY GOOD stories. Any of the Hybrid Theory series by Sh33p is excellent. My favorite of them is defiantly Hybrid Theory: Evolution. It's a post-Cell Alternate Universe bit focused on Gohan with a little bit of Sailor Moon crossover and a creative author.  
  
Read Low Man's Lyrics it is a really good post-Cell runaway Gohan story. The plot line is so original and the writing is awesome. Can you imagine Gohan as a tough guy front man of a really good band and a biker with a record store? Well, this author sure did. 


	8. 8 Remembering

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter8: Remembering  
  
  
  
"Begin, landing sequence. Life signs optimal, start reanimation process." The computer's empty voice sounded out as the whirr of the heating system turned on and lights on the console turned on and off. On the monitor an error message scrolled, Navigation System error: off intended course by six degrees. AutoCorrect starts in seven seconds. Every second the computer sped up its calculations and as Shashii stirred from his cold induced rest the pod was back on course.  
  
The error was not uncommon, the navigation system was run by a central computer on a planet that no Sayajin had ever been and was fed into the ships by high speed satellite networks and then the pod's artificial intelligence dealt with it as it had learned to. By double checking coordinates and orbit calculations with increasable speed the disasters were averted and the artificial intelligence systems were the second most important tool to everyone who traveled.  
  
Shashii awoke on impact and went through the pod's shut down checks quickly. As he exited he found his pod was embedded on a steep mountain face. The cold brisk air rushed past and dared him to try his luck on the ice covered slopes.  
  
"Ice, is this the entire planet? No can't be, ice planets sell for nothing, this place is worth a ton." Reasoned the Sayajin calmly. "This is a seasonal place. This will be a great resort place soon." With that Shashii lifted off of his pod's door and it automatically shut and sealed its weather-proof shield.  
  
As he hovered in the frosty air he keyed in a code on his scouter and began to scan for sento ryokos. The population was one of great diversity if it was indeed a seasonal planet and diversity meant that there would be some with powers that could be trouble and others who would be of great intelligence and figure out a technology that could really hurt. Then there was always magic, it was one of the dangers that no one would admit to being scared of but it still existed.  
  
Shashii shuddered, not due to the cold but due to memories of his first encounter with that taboo danger. He was thirteen and on his own, he had left his teammates in hopes of getting some quiet mealtime in before they started to carve up the planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meditating on a cliff above a tumulus ocean was an old man. Shashii stood looking on curious, he knew the man would soon die but still he might pick up some knowledge before incinerating the man. Cocking his head he listened intently to the mantra that was being chanted, it wasn't in Saya-go nor Universal Speak, so the words were mesmerizing and the boy tried to decipher it like a code. As he did he didn't notice the shadows creeping closer, shadows with no bodies to throw them, shadows moving like ghosts in the light winds from the ocean and mountains nearby.  
  
The old man turned into a serpent as thick as a tree trunk and as tall as a tower and with scales of blue steel. It turned to face the Sayajin with cold fury burning in its emerald and ice eyes. Its great mouth opened to reveal three rows of hundreds of razor sharp teeth and two of them were long thin dagger like fangs dripping poison that Shashii knew by scent would kill him with in seconds of one tiny bit getting under his skin.  
  
With a great hiss that nearly burst Shashii's eardrums the serpent lunged at his neck. Shashii managed to scramble away but soon found he could move no more than six feet from where he had stood. A leash of shadows was wound around his neck like a dog's collar.  
  
"Damnit." He struggled midair to pull it off. Below him the snake curled up, toying with him. His fingers just went through the circle that held him like a vice. He tried to blast it off, that did just as much good as trying to claw at it. It seemed to grow now, pinning his arms and then his legs wrapping him up like a mummy. Now trapped with his neck was bruised and bleeding, it was turning into a bad day, one more wound and he'd die a slow pain filled death. Not a great thing to do in his book.  
  
Slowly logic started to have a voice as his initial panic faded. He tried to piece everything together and found that what was happening was something that science and logic was unfamiliar with. It was insane. Then he started to try to recall his father's words. 'Stay calm, don't struggle. Stay out of the danger's range if you can and use your head. Concentrate on one thing and go into a quasi-meditative state until an answer comes. Try anything no matter how absurd.'  
  
When he told Shashii that, Shashii was five and caught in quicksand and with a very big and hairy and toothy monster was waiting to eat him. This was a very different thing. And yet it wasn't. Shashii closed his eyes, slowly he focused on breathing exercises that the doctor taught him. In. Out. In. Out. In. He cleared his head and let his mind wander.  
  
'Think about what you want, and don't loose sight of it.' Said a voice of reason in his mind. What did he want? To kill that over grown earthworm with utmost concern for causing the shape-shifter as much pain as he able to. 'No you don't, think.' Okay, so the mind voice was right he didn't want to ruin his honor like that.  
  
"I just want to be free of the Shadow Chains. I want to fly. I want to be free." He muttered. 'Louder.' Said the mind voice. Shashii's eyes were starting to tear up.  
  
"I want to be free!" he shouted as his tears started to fall. "I WANT TO BE FREE! LET ME OUT, NOW!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as his aura flared and his tears fell like a downpour. His tail was uncurled and puffed out and soon he was gone as far way from that place as he could get. In his head the voice that helped him laughed 'You wanted to learn something from me boy.'  
  
  
  
  
  
No one had believed him save his father, who then told him that it was magic and that he was very lucky. Now on every planet he kept his guard up for the three most dangerous types of people; Warriors, Geniuses, and Magicians. Warriors were the least deadly of the three, obvious and easy to counter. Geniuses were a little harder to spot, okay amend that, a lot harder to spot and could kill you without breaking a sweat, but luckily they needed laboratories and support teams and time. Well, Shashii knew how to prevent that, strike quick and strike hard. Then there were Magicians, they might or might not know that your coming, you may or may not spot them, and they always had a trump card that you had to be damned lucky to beat.  
  
To say the least he'd prefer to blow up the planet rather than deal with a skilled Magician of any type. He got several powers that if they gathered would put up quite a fight but alone were going to be pushovers. His father's pod was a few minutes away from landing and Shashii decided to go after the closest high power level which was also close by.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MA- SANKO- HAAA!!!" a great blast hit the thick wall of ice and a bass echo through the rime canyon. The blast came from a tall green skinned man dressed in a violet gi and white cape that was dramatically flying back in the gust caused by the detonation. There was a crater the size of a volleyball in the cliff's side.  
  
Growling insults in an odd language to himself he gathered his ki and let out another controlled volley of assaults on the eternal ice wall. His goal was to destroy the mountain of frozen water. So far after all the years of his trying he had not gotten very close at all to his wish.  
  
He snapped his head to the southeast. Something unseen and unheard caught his attention.  
  
"Who is that power? There's another one on the other side of the world almost as strong." He wouldn't voice it but he was worried.  
  
He lowered himself to the floor of the craggy ice canyon. There were plenty of places to hide and several escape routes he knew he could take. Puling his ki in and taking a measure of it he decided to pop in a senzu bean. Stretching he healed his self inflicted wounds and hardened his expression as much as he could.  
  
He remembered the last time something like this had happened, he had lost the only man on the planet who mattered to him and fulfilled his father's last request. Now Son Goku was gone as was the four star Dragonball to wish him back, that had left the planet with Son Gohan, the kidnapped child of the late warrior of honor.  
  
Piccolo had a sick feeling that this would be a reprise of that battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, well how do you like that? Shashii's going to go see Piccolo and probably beat the shit out of the one who was supposed to be his mentor, teacher, and second father. And keeping mind the memory of Shashii's, it's a metaphor for something big later on. You'll see. The voices in my head are finally telling me more. Hey, should Shashii be so seemingly non- traumatized by his profession? I'm thinking he's a passive-aggressive with lots of grudges and painful memories. Let me know. 


	9. 9 Fighting

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter9: Fighting  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving like a jet through the crisp air, he could taste the showdown. Banking sharply he spiraled down to land perfectly in front of his foe. Smiling in anticipation he looked at the man standing not six feet away and not in apparent shock. This would be fun.  
  
"Care to introduce yourself stranger?" asked the tall green skinned man. Shashii gave a small bow and nodded.  
  
"I am Shashii, Sayajin warrior second class." Said the teenaged powerhouse. Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Piccolo, Demon King." Stated the man gruffly.  
  
"Cool, so what does that entail?" asked Shashii curiously.  
  
"Nothing anymore. It's just a title." Shashii cocked his head.  
  
"What does it mean then?"  
  
"That I am the strongest and most evil warrior here. That this world lives at my pleasure."  
  
"See that's a problem, because I need to extinguish all life here. Sorry but that's my duty to my master." Said Shashii with a devilish smirk.  
  
"Oh? Last one to say that left after only causing two deaths. You'll eat your big words boy." Piccolo growled as he slid into a tight fighting pose.  
  
"Nah, your death will be one more little chalk mark on my slate that is covered with billions." Stated the Sayajin as he dropped into his favorite pose as well. "Besides this little rock will make a great pleasure resort for some empire."  
  
They charged forward with great battle cries, after a few seconds of exchanging blows they landed and glared at each other. Unspoken insults and challenges flew through the tension filled air and as a brief gust passed them they were at each other's throats again.  
  
As they blocked, parried and attacked with vicious volleys they both found themselves taking far too many blows. They broke off again to get their bearings and breath. Shashii decided to quit playing around, that had gotten him into trouble before. Bringing all of his energy up he let out a howl of pain as his muscles stretched his skin. Piccolo grinned and did the same, somehow they were even.  
  
Smirking they watched each other, trying to find a weakness to take advantage of, and trying to psyche the other out. Shashii moved first, he blurred out of sight and Piccolo snapped his head up and did the same.  
  
Sounds of flesh hitting flesh, grunts, shouts of pain and insults resounded off the walls. The smell of burning flesh wafted through the winds and small moments of seeing ghostlike afterimages occurred throughout the canyon. The battle was epic and yet most wouldn't have a chance to see it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The storm of sand had died down and the artificial intelligence found the pod was six feet under surface level. Levitating up it landed softly on the unstable surface. Raddittzu emerged and grumbled something about crappy out of date databases and bad navigation system programmers going to hell.  
  
Raddittzu looked around, and true to his luck, he landed in an eternal and infinite sandy desert. Flying high above the brilliant and blinding yellow brown surface he tried to raise his son on the scouter. He got nothing but static. Keying in a code he scanned for sento ryokos.  
  
"Okay bunch of cities, a few higher levels. Nothing. Hold it." He pushed a few more buttons. "Two extremely high. oh shit, he would go and fight someone that damned strong. Hold on son before you do something stupid."  
  
Raddittzu flew as fast as he could south. "Of course he's at a pole and I'm no where near it." Muttered the irritated and panicked father.  
  
  
  
  
  
They faced off again after Piccolo had let out another volley of small blasts that had taken a toll on the Sayajin. Both were beaten, battered and bloody. But Shashii was undoubtedly the worst off.  
  
Frustrated he gathered his energy and stuck his arms out with his fingers interlaced like a child holding out a grasshopper he had just caught. The two hands started to glow with a pulsating energy. He let it build and Piccolo knew he couldn't block it.  
  
"HAAA!!!" Shashii let out a monstrous beam of energy straight at Piccolo who dodged it. Quickly Shashii made a motion with his right hand as he kept his left straight out. The beam curved and followed the green warrior. Piccolo growled as he tried to keep avoiding it and put his index and middle fingers to his forehead.  
  
"Masappo Cannon, HA!!!" Shouted Piccolo as his corkscrew like attack drove through Shashii's beam and hit the teen's left arm, effectively breaking his humorus.  
  
"AHH!! Damnit." Shashii swore up and down as he clutched his arm. His face was twisted into a grotesque expression. Piccolo laughed and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
His tail was arched and puffed out and the Sayajin was becoming pale. Biting his lip hard, he charged after Piccolo with his right hand full of lethal energy. They moved back and forth in a deadly dance of a tempo that Shashii couldn't quite match for much longer.  
  
"Admirable, kid, but no," Piccolo dodged most of the blows with the ease of a skilled master, "Cigar." Piccolo hit the boy's arm and then grabbed the unprotected tail. Instantly the teen cried out in agony and passed out.  
  
"Damnit." muttered the limp body. Piccolo smirked, he wasn't letting go of this tail; the teen had come close to killing him thrice in the hour they had spent in combat. No way in hell was he letting the brat try a fourth time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raddittzu glared at his scouter's display. Both of the massive energies were gone, his son's disappeared first and then his opponents vanished. Growling he kept on his course praying that his son was still alive. Speeding up he soon found the frozen end of the world. Flying low to the ground he tried to pick up some scent or sign of his son.  
  
"Pod seven six two. find pod eight three zero." Commanded Raddittzu.  
  
"Finding.finding.finding.found.awaiting orders." Said the cold computer's voice.  
  
"Feed homing signal into my scouter." Said Raddittzu, trying to stay calm. The beacon came on strong quickly Raddittzu flew after it. "Please be alive Shashii, I can't loose you like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Two chapters in one day. I'm so happy. 


	10. 10 Searching

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 10: Searching  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ooww." His vision was dark and blurry. "I. feel. like shit." Movement wasn't an option, and pain was clouding his mind. It felt like every nerve was on fire. Slowly he started to recall the fight, somehow he was paralyzed and it wasn't getting any better. Every other time in his life he could develop a tolerance to pain and suffering. but somehow he couldn't even move his hand or any part of his body. Then a flash of understanding hit the incapacitated Sayajin. "My . t-tail. shit."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd notice that little fact." Said a deep evil voice, it took the teen a moment to recognize it then he started mentally cursing himself for letting himself not only falling in his first battle on a low ranked world and then being trapped by his only physical weakness that no one but his fellow Sayajins and the very select few he trusted knew about.  
  
"No. fucking. fair." Wheezed out Shashii. A deep laugh rumbled out.  
  
"Yeah you're right, kid. But who ever said the Demon King was fair?" mocked Piccolo. Shashii tried to feel for his energy, make a telekinetic attack, hell, anything but found he couldn't focus for more than an instant. In fact all his trying was only hurting him more. Now the pain was beyond unbearable, it was downright consuming.  
  
"Daddy." whispered Shashii trying to reach out to Raddittzu before he blacked out again. The teen's battered body fell limp again and Piccolo's smirk vanished.  
  
Contrary to the popular belief of the day, the seven foot tall demon didn't enjoy doing torture on helpless people. Sure he liked killing and beating the daylights out of the few heroes the world had and causing general chaos and fear. However this was an entirely different matter.  
  
"Sorry about this but somehow I feel you need to stay alive a bit longer. God knows why." Muttered Piccolo.  
  
They were in an ice cave that was hewed out years ago by his father during a battle with a hero who died valiantly and not without leaving an imprint in that old demon's mind and in his son's. It was the first and last time a telepath had gotten a message without him knowing, the only reason was because it was through something called love. Lucky him no one in their right mind could love a smart ass brat with a death wish like the one at his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
If only Piccolo were right. because at that moment a very panicked and loving father was desperately searching the bloody and pockmarked ice canyon for a clue as to where his son was.  
  
"Daddy." a very weak voice called out. Raddittzu's head snapped up, it was his son he knew it was. As weak and low and distorted as it was he knew in his heart it was Shashii calling out to him.  
  
"Telepathy," said Raddittzu hanging his head low after a moment of hope, "Damnit, he could be anywhere then. At least he's still alive. SHASHII! I'M COMING SON!!!" called out Raddittzu from the floor of the twenty foot tall canyon.  
  
With that the Sayajin started to search with more purpose and speed than he thought possible, "I'm not losing you son, not ever."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shashii was still a lump of pain stricken flesh, but the lump was one that refused to give up his hope of survival. With each attempt at movement Piccolo taunted the teen and played mind games like computer solitaire with the kid's head.  
  
"Why try? It only puts you in more pain." Said Piccolo not without a little bit of malice. Shashii groaned and flung a curse at the green skinned demon. At that Piccolo laughed, "Pathetic, bet you don't even understand how much so too."  
  
"Just. be quiet. I can almost. move the most. important. finger in the whole. world." He breathed out. Slowly he raised his hand and formed a fist and then ever so dramatically strained and put up his middle finger. Then the exhausted Sayajin laughed weakly, "See. Green butt?"  
  
"Yeah right. why are you even still alive?"  
  
"Pain. is really. just another part of life. you are a true. warrior. and trust me I've been worse." Wheezed Shashii before he lost concentration and fell limply to the floor. "Ouch."  
  
"So someone is out there. a friend? Well, not that it matters no one could find this place. Magic." Stated Piccolo simply. He was bluffing but seeing the Sayajin's face contort into sadness for a millisecond proved it was another weak point to exploit.  
  
"Great. it always comes to bite me in the ass. magic. Stupid. me." Said Shashii bitterly. Piccolo smirked a little wider at this new development.  
  
"Ah, you've fought wizards before then?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Nearly got killed by seven of them, two were a couple of friends trying to help me out too." Said Shashii softly. "Those two girls were such klutzes, but it did help in the end."  
  
"And the other five?" asked Piccolo. Shashii gave him a wild smile.  
  
"Died by my blood covered hands, Green butt." He weakly laughed.  
  
"I see. Then I'm sure you'll be great fun when you get out." Said Piccolo sardonically. The tall man then sat in a lotus position and started to meditate. Shashii grumbled a few more curses and then relaxed as much as he could bar the excruciating pain he was in.  
  
"Maybe Dad will get closer soon. God knows I'm stuck for now." Said the Sayajin with a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did he know God or rather Kami did know. The green skinned old man turned to the caretaker of the floating island palace.  
  
"Well, Mr. Popo what do you think of the new developments?" asked Kami to the short dark skinned genie.  
  
"I think that maybe we should help Raddittzu, I feel sorry for him sir." Said Mr. Popo. Kami nodded, and closed his eyes.  
  
"His heart has changed since he last arrived, I sense a lot of love for that teenaged terror. The boy has a loving heart as well, odd." Said the aged man.  
  
"What sir?" asked Mr. Popo a bit concerned.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that the boy is a jaded Goku." Said Kami with a bitter smile, "But I escorted that idiot to Yemma myself. And he's too old to be a reincarnation."  
  
"Then how? How could he be Goku?" asked Mr. Popo worried now. Kami laughed and turned to his friend.  
  
"Because he is a bit of Goku, and that hellcat he married as well." Stated Kami with a smile. Mr. Popo thought for a second and then his eyes widened in realization.  
  
"It's Goku's son!" gasped the genie. Kami nodded solemnly.  
  
  
  
Fun huh? I got to thank my reviewers. I've basking in your praise, thanks. Though I'm told I didn't need the ego boost. Now go read my other stuff. and something from Frozenflower. that girl kicks ass.  
  
And Yoka- I hope I'm doing better at the transitions, never was my strong point. 


	11. 11 Trying

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 11: Trying  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence. Emptiness. As Raddittzu stared around at the frozen wasteland that was all that was there to see and hear. He had never picked up on his son's ability to track energy signals nor had he ever become telepathic. As such he was stuck looking the hard way, and more than a bit depressed and at the moment starving.  
  
Before he had silenced the rumbles and mentally yelled at himself for even thinking of food while his son was missing like this. Now, however, he was severely weakened and could barely fly, let alone search. And as was typical of him, he was not prepared with a snack cube as he should have been.  
  
So due to bad planning on the part of both Sayajins, they both were cold, hungry and had very little, if any, hope of seeing each other alive again. It would take a miracle of parting the Red Sea proportions to fix the mess the two most disaster prone Sayajins had created.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do want to do Kami?" asked Mr. Popo worriedly, if it were any of the other Kamis that the genie had served he wouldn't even care. But this one, well he didn't have the best track record at staying low key and hard to find. Hell, he invited people to the Palace sometimes just to spite the rules and sacredness of the floating island. For this one giving a little bit of help was giving a do-gooder doctor the secret to ridding humanity and the rest of the world of cancer.  
  
"I want to just bring both idiots here, and leave a little note for the dear self-proclaimed Demon King. But I know that you wouldn't enjoy that at all. So I'll give the two a chance to see the full moon." Mr. Popo's eyes widened.  
  
"Are they like Goku was?" asked the genie panicked, earning a nod from Kami, "Then don't sir, don't. I know you don't like Piccolo, but he really doesn't deserve to die. Remember how he saved us when Garlic Junior last attacked?"  
  
"Fine." Sighed the aged man, nodding. "I could heal them both, but the boy would kill Piccolo just as soon as look at the ugly brute. I'll give that Raddittzu a full stomach and a dream to guide him then. How's that?"  
  
"Okay sir, that is a very good plan." Kami smirked at the genie who gave a smile and a nod back and then went to go tend the flowers. Kami started to chant and Mr. Popo shook his head, if it were any other Kami, he could not be half as blunt as he was with this one. He liked that.  
  
"What a hard headed man." Said Kami with a laugh. Mr. Popo could feel Kami using even more magic to counter the will power of the starved warrior. Shrugging, he continued to water the garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raddittzu dropped to the ground for the umpteenth time that night, it was bitterly cold, way below freezing, and he couldn't stay awake at all. Groaning, he gave in to sleep, praying that it would help. A calm warm spread over him and he was in a deep slumber. All his thoughts however were still on his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit." Muttered Shashii as his stomach growled again, Hunger and having his tail pulled. It was the perfect way to drive a normal Sayajin insane, and as such Shashii was near his breaking point. The voices of his other selves were yelling at him some had even appeared before him and tried to beat the crap out of him. To Piccolo he seemed to be a raving lunatic and someone to give space to.  
  
"Shut up, boy." Snapped Piccolo. The Demon King had no idea how to handle this. Shashii was the first person other than Goku and Kami to live this long during their first meeting.  
  
"You first, Green butt." He was shaking, his throat was parched, lips were cracked, he was cold, starving after no food nor water for who knows how long, beat up, in agony, going insane, and had to deal with a sadistic evil seven foot Demon King. It was safe to say he was more than a bit angry. And rightfully so.  
  
Silence fell again, even his other selves had shut up and gone to the depths of his mind. And in the pitch black of the freezing cave the Sayajin sat, unable to do anything, and hating every millisecond of it.  
  
After the third hour of silence, his mind really had stopped doing much thinking, shutting down all but the essentials, survival instincts, smell, and anger. In fact those three were being heightened, acutely so. He could now plot every facet of the cave he was in especially where Piccolo was, he could smell everything. Outside was twenty strides away, he could escape, but he so wanted to kill the green man.  
  
And so the Sayajin stayed, and loathed his jailor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was in a rather surreal place, just floating, waiting for someone. He wasn't sure who but he knew that whoever it was could help him find his son. The ever changing colors of the place were near maddening though. He briefly entertained the thought of blowing them up with a smile.  
  
With a pop, a withered old green skinned man appeared before him. Raddittzu had to fight the urge to laugh, he was going insane. Ha had to be.  
  
"No, you are not going insane. I am real, I'm Kami of this Earth. And you are right I can help you." Said the green skinned artifact.  
  
"Okay, I'll trust almost any damned person who can tell me how to find my son." Said Raddittzu with conviction. Kami nodded and smiled.  
  
"First, tell me is he really your son?" said Kami. Raddittzu closed his eyes, he couldn't lie, and the old man had already read his mind once. With a sigh he opened his eyes and shook his head. Kami persisted, "Then whose is he?"  
  
"My little brother's, whom I killed. That is the reason I brought him back, to show him the truth." Said Raddittzu, voice filled with regret and remorse. "I have raised him, though, as if he was mine. So in that way I am his father. Your God, am I his father?" asked Raddittzu.  
  
"Not for me to say. That is up to the youth who needs you right now." An image of a beaten, bloody, and weak Shashii filled Raddittzu's vision. The teen was muttering to himself and his tail was in some sort of vice. Anger welled up in the father's heart, he had to get to his son that instant. "He hasn't had a bite to eat since you two left your base, and is in a great deal of pain."  
  
"Tell me how to get to him." Said Raddittzu in a low and threatening voice. Kami nodded.  
  
"I'm going to awaken an ability from within you."  
  
"The ability to find energy like my son." Said Raddittzu understanding.  
  
"Yes, now relax and lose focus. When you awake in the morning you'll find him but you are not allowed to hurt the one who has him. He was attacked by your son, and as such nether of you are allowed to harm him."  
  
"Fine, it will be done. You have my word." Grumbled Raddittzu as he closed his eyes and fell into another slumber.  
  
When he awoke in the morning he was cold and tired again, but he was full and felt a weird thing in the back of his mind. It was telling him that something was out there, and he knew exactly where.  
  
Grinning like a man possessed he rushed as fast as he could to his destination.  
  
  
  
Okay, another thanks to all you who are reviewing. Geez, you guys are great. This story is fun to write, it evolves and grows on its own really. I'm giving up trying to plan it out, I tried that and trust me if all my plans had happened this wouldn't be half as easy to write as it is.  
  
I have another suggestion for you folks to read, but it's a column this time. Read Tools of the Trade by Islandwalker, trust me this is a must read for everyone who writes. 


	12. 12 Yelling

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 12: Yelling  
  
  
  
  
  
There are some things that you just shouldn't do, for your own safety of course. You don't swim in volcanoes, try to pet a hungry mother Siberian tiger, poke a sleeping dragon in the eye, nor do you ever try to tell Vegeta he is a gay pansy. Trust me on that last one. There is one other thing you should never ever do no matter how insanely suicidal you maybe, and Piccolo was about to learn this last bit of wisdom the hard way. You never mess with Raddittzu's children and try to keep the protective father away unless you have a death wish and a love of pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHAAASHIIIIIII!!!" Raddittzu's battle cry rang out like an alarm and Shashii smiled at it as if it were the sweetest music in all existence.  
  
"Dad." Wheezed the teen. His voice was all but a whisper now. As his heart quickened, his hope of escaping transformed into knowledge of his imminent departure from what he dubbed 'The Cave of The Blackest Hearted Ugly Green Butt Idiot Shit-head.' The teen smiled in relief.  
  
In the blackness Shashii could feel Piccolo's head snap up and breathing quicken. With a soft swoosh the tall man exited to go greet his newest guest. Piccolo, knew the ki that was heading straight at him with a very angry flow to it. It was the ki of the one who he didn't defeat, the only one who had ever escaped his wrath, the elder brother of his late rival. And as the longhaired Sayajin touched down they were already measuring each other up.  
  
"Where is my son? I know he is here." Said Raddittzu quickly. Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"Your son? I'm not sure I've seen any one that is ugly enough to be your son." Said Piccolo with a smirk. Raddittzu's face darkened at those words.  
  
"I don't have time for this, he'll die soon if he doesn't get some nourishment and relief for his pain. I didn't bring him here to die." Growled the Sayajin. Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and gave Raddittzu an indifferent look.  
  
"Then why did you come?" asked the tall man. Raddittzu glared at him heatedly.  
  
"I may have promised that Kami but if you don't move I will make you."  
  
"Oh, so that fossil is intervening in my matters? Damned fool, why would I give up my chance for a rematch?" asked Piccolo with a trace of amusement.  
  
"Because you'll get it later after I finish what I brought my son here to do." Said Raddittzu finally seeing his bargaining chip in this game.  
  
"And that would be?" asked Piccolo skeptically.  
  
"None of your damned business. It is family matters." Said Raddittzu with a poker face. Piccolo nodded and then shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, your son caused me a lot of trouble, a lot of trouble." Repeated Piccolo for effect. Raddittzu growled, he could feel his son weakening, dieing.  
  
"Now is not the time, bastard. I'll make you pay!" Growled Raddittzu as he unknowingly was powering up. His aura was a sharp electric violet and was obviously making Piccolo nervous. Raddittzu looked into the cave and made a mad dash to get to his son but ran into Piccolo's fist. The green skinned man also had a violet aura and seemed evenly matched.  
  
"Just let me by Green Butt." Said Raddittzu taking up a defensive pose. Piccolo flinched at being called that name, and he knew that it wasn't chance. Raddittzu wasn't the telepathic type though.  
  
"Damned brat, so he's a telepath. amazing." Said Piccolo quietly. Raddittzu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you should see him play chess, almost beat me last time." Said Raddittzu with a nod. "Never deserved a kid as wonderful as him." There was a hint of regret in his voice. This stunned the green man. Then he put it all together, and laughed. Raddittzu stood upright, confused.  
  
"Are all Earthlings insane?" he spoke aloud.  
  
Shrugging he ran into the cave guided by his son's energy pattern and a small globe of energy in his hand. Soon he came upon his son's limp body and fought the urge to blow the green man to kingdom come and puke his nonexistent meal up. Steeling himself he freed Shashii's tail from the odd and primitive trap and then cradled his son as if he were four again.  
  
And that was how Piccolo found them an hour later after he had gotten over the fit of laughter. Raddittzu just sat there rocking the weak nearly grown youth, softly singing a lullaby in a strange language as he skillfully reset bones and soothed surface wounds by pouring bits of his energy to help quicken the healing and nourish his son. Raddittzu seemed to be in a trance as he did this and Piccolo quickly left to go yell at Kami for being such a fool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are Kami for crying out loud! Don't you realize that that bastard almost killed us last time and did kill your little savior Goku!" Shouted Piccolo. Kami had stood there stoically waiting as Piccolo ranted for the past hour. This wasn't uncommon and as such the old man had developed a system, give Piccolo something to piss him off, wait two hours, greet the angry counter part and listen for a minute, space out, listen as the idiot's ki starts to drop and he sounds like he's winding down, if not repeat last two until he does then respond using archaic words and clichés then logic.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know all that Piccolo. The ways of God are mysterious to Man. I assume you know of the boy's heritage?" asked Kami cryptically.  
  
"Of course, Raddittzu all but told me." Stated the Demon King bored.  
  
"And?" Kami prodded.  
  
"It's an insane twist of fate, like me being bound to a doddering old fool of a Kami." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Yes it is." Said Kami with a grin, "But it is also an opportunity for Earth to survive the next thousand years in peace."  
  
"Explain." Demanded Piccolo. Kami's grin twisted into a smirk.  
  
"The boy is one of great influence where he was raised as is his father, he is also the start of a new era and will help reform the universe's greatest evil in time. And after all he has been through the boy still has a feeling heart, hell, he nourishes them. You felt it didn't you?" asked Kami curious.  
  
"Yes. The boy is very odd. He a loose cannon though." Warned Piccolo.  
  
"No, Raddittzu will give the boy orders and the boy will listen. The boy will do most anything his father orders him too." Said Kami confident.  
  
"So you say, I'll keep an eye out, one false move and the boy is dead." Said Piccolo and then he left the floating island.  
  
"Sure you will Piccolo, sure you will." Muttered Kami. The aged man then turned to Mr. Popo who always seemed to know when Kami needed him. "I'm going to Heaven for a little bit and then to have a talk with that old cheating crone. Please watch over things while I'm gone?" asked Kami with a rueful smile.  
  
"Of course sir." Said Mr. Popo nodding.  
  
"Thank you, why you refuse to be Kami is beyond me. You do my job what a third of the time and yours too." Said Kami as he vanished.  
  
"Because." Said Mr. Popo as he went to trim the bushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love you all! Bye Bye! 


	13. 13 Telling

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 13: Telling  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad." Said Shashii softly. Raddittzu's eyes opened and he recalled where they were. Shashii was still weak and cradled in his father's arms.  
  
"Hi Shashii, how do you feel?" asked the father concerned. Shashii squeezed his father in a hug.  
  
"Thank you. I never want to do that again." Whispered the teen as if he were a little kid again. Raddittzu smiled and nodded as he lit up an energy ball again.  
  
"I'm proud you lasted as long as you did. What he did to you, not even the worse of our criminals were treated as such." Raddittzu's voice had switched from calm and loving to angry and vengeful in an instant. Both of their stomachs chose that instant to let their hunger be known.  
  
"Heh, I almost forgot how hungry I am." Said Shashii bemusedly. He tried to get up but found that his knees were like jelly and that when he tried to put pressure on his right leg a shot of pain ran up his spine, "Ouch." He whispered. Raddittzu stood and supported Shashii.  
  
"Better?" Asked the elder Sayajin. Shashii dumbly nodded as he still tried to hide how badly he was hurt. Slowly they made their way to the outside world, as they did Shashii couldn't help but marvel at the way the night sky twinkled.  
  
Outside under the half-moon light, Raddittzu took full notice of how bad his son's injuries really were and frowned deeply. "You shouldn't even be on your feet."  
  
Shashii shrugged, or tried to anyways, he found out just how right his father was. He couldn't move a muscle without pain, bones were broken, and he could feel the burns. "Oops?" said Shashii half apologetically, half amused he was still kicking.  
  
With a trace of a smile Raddittzu lifted his son onto his back and started to fly slowly north. Shashii just relaxed and felt that safe calm that he always got when he knew his dad would take care of everything.  
  
"Dad?" Shashii said after fifteen minutes of flight.  
  
"Yes?" answered Raddittzu.  
  
"You know I love you right?" asked the teen softly. Raddittzu chuckled deeply and nodded.  
  
"Yes, son, I do."  
  
"Good." Shashii yawned and fell asleep and Raddittzu shifted him carefully and kept flying until morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shashii awoke in a green field filled with soft purple flowers that waved lazily in the wind. Overhead was a brilliant light blue sky with huge puffy clouds of white fluff. It was so much like his dream world bar one fact. He hurt. And that fact was painfully obvious.  
  
Groaning he stood and then promptly sat down again. He could feel that his wounds were cleaned and dressed and his two broken limbs were splinted. But they still hurt like hell. Farther proof it wasn't a dream came as he looked down. His armor and under-suit were burned, bloody and ripped apart.  
  
Flopping his left incapacitated arm around, he sighed. It was just another tally mark on his medical record. It was, what, the twenty second time he had busted that arm? Maybe twenty third, he had lost count years ago. At least all but three bones had been broken in his lifetime, but those bones were in his ear, unless it was a killing move, he doubted they would break.  
  
"Man, what is this place?" he asked himself aloud. He stared at the violet flowers, the ones in his dream were always yellow or white. He could smell salt water nearby, and hear the roar of an ocean no more than a mile away.  
  
Laying down he decided to just relax and let his body heal, his father was there and would take care of him. And so he drifted off into another dreamless rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raddittzu was at the shore watching the waves dance along the gold- white sands. He was sitting drawing in the sand and thinking. He could feel all sorts of life now, it was overwhelming, and made him realize all the more why Shashii should have grown up on this planet and not with him. The sun was going down and he hadn't moved since he had left Shashii in the field.  
  
"I shouldn't of ever have come here all those years ago. I've made so many mistakes. So many mistakes. But how do I tell him, how can I tell him?" Raddittzu wondered aloud to himself. "He's not really son. I should haven't of even touched him without Kakorrotto's permission in the first place. I shouldn't of lost my head." He felt the soft almost hidden presence of his son's approach.  
  
"Dad?" questioned Shashii's voice. Raddittzu turned to face his son who floated down next to him. The elder Sayajin sighed and looked at his hands.  
  
"This is all my fault." Said Raddittzu softly. Shashii opened his mouth to protest and question his father. Quietly Raddittzu shook his head. "You don't know the story of this planet and my landing here. I should have told you sooner, told you when you were five."  
  
"Dad what are you talking about? What's so important about this one?" Asked Shashii confused and worried at his father's odd behavior.  
  
"This is where you were born."  
  
Raddittzu could feel Shashii's silent shock. Taking a deep breath he plunged into the story.  
  
"The day of Vegeta-sai's destruction a newborn was sent out, his name was Kakorrotto, my baby brother. I had no idea he had survived until I was twenty-five and looking through the records for a planet to take it easy on and still make a lot of currency with.  
  
"I stumbled upon a file about Earth, and then found out my baby brother was as alive as I was. And so I quickly went there to get him back, after all it had been twenty years. The planet was supposed to be done with and he was probably just waiting for a transport home. I quickly learned how wrong I was.  
  
"When I arrived I found nothing but a still living and thriving society and billions of happy people running around. Immediately I started to look for Kakorrotto, praying he was still alive. I found Piccolo first, but before I could battle him I found a higher level signature moving at a high speed, it had to be my brother.  
  
"As I came to his location, I found a replica of my father talking to the Earthlings as friends. He told me that he had amnesia as an infant after he fell into a gorge. After that he had grown soft and defended the Earth. He insisted that he was one of them and not Sayajin. I was disgusted and angered that he considered himself a Human as they called themselves.  
  
"I lost my head and stared to threaten him and his friends to get him to join me and remember. Then I saw you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You were clinging to his leg like a frightened rodent, a baby really, and you eyes were full of curious innocence. I really wasn't thinking, I snatched you away from him and told him to bring one hundred dead Earthlings if he wanted to see you again.  
  
"And like a true Sayajin he didn't. He came after me as soon as he picked up a new ally, Piccolo. You were knocked out and inside my pod when they arrived. The battle was favoring me until the end, your father, your real father was going to sacrifice himself to kill me. I ducked out of the attack's way and thought I could pull my brother down in time. I didn't it drilled into his spine, lungs, and then destroyed his heart. He died before he hit the ground.  
  
"I knocked out Piccolo soon after and departed, I had almost forgotten about you until it was too late to stop the launch. When the pod landed I had given the entire matter a lot of thought and realized that you needed someone of our race to raise you, after all you were Sayajin. I got rid of your memories to help you make the transition and make you happier." Raddittzu finished with a sigh and he turned to look at the youth.  
  
"Okay," said Shashii calmly, " I just need to think this over." And he closed his eyes. Raddittzu nodded and left Shashii alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? What will Shashii do? And remember I do this all for you guys to enjoy! Thanks! 


	14. 14 Figuring

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 14: Figuring  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moon rose over the calm beach and wreathed the teen sitting there in it's reflected light. The peace of the scene was not reflected by the teen's inner conflicts. He had just been told his entire life was a lie, that he was not who he was raised to be, that his loving father was his uncle.  
  
This wasn't easy to accept, his first reaction was to block it out and call the words lies. They had to be. But his father didn't lie, or uncle rather. no he was his father or was he? Confusion reigned and his logic had stopped working as dusk had settled. If he wasn't who he was, then who was he?  
  
"No. I am me. I have to be. I can't be one of those Human things. I just don't understand." He thought aloud. The waves were lapping at his toes, he had shed his boots and gloves earlier. It was high tide and he just stared into space trying to get his bearings again. His once stable slightly insane life was washed away by the typhoon of new knowledge and he had to find a new place to begin foundations upon, unless the typhoon really was just an over glorified ripple.  
  
"Where do I start to look?" Shashii flopped his body down to lay in the soft gritty sand. Then he saw the shadow.  
  
It was short, and compact. Reaching out his senses he found the shadow belonged to one of a relatively high energy level. The watcher was worried and slightly scared but still brave enough to fight and fight well. It was a curious combination.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Come on out I can tell your there. It's not like I really can fight right now." Called out Shashii. The figure stepped up, still frightened but curious as well. The figure turned out to be a short bald fighter, dressed in loose but well made clothes of red or orange, Shashii couldn't tell.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the bald man as he came within five feet of Shashii.  
  
"Good question. Yesterday I was Shashii, second class Sayajin warrior and son of Raddittzu. Today, well, today hasn't ended yet so I can't tell you." Said the teen with a slight smile. "And you?"  
  
"Krillan. You're Raddittzu's son? Well, you look like it but I didn't think the creep had a kid."  
  
"Heh, you don't know how right you are there, shorty. Now I'm not going to kill you, stupid Dad made a deal with some Kami or whatever. The last thing I need is another run in with Green Butt in this condition."  
  
"Green Butt?" asked Krillan confused.  
  
"Or as he likes to be called Demon King Piccolo. Stupid Green Butt almost got me killed, no food for Lord knows how long and squeezing the life out of my poor tail. All I did was fight him unprovoked, and maybe nearly blew his head off once, twice, maybe three times." Said Shashii sarcastically.  
  
"You lost to Piccolo and your still alive?" questioned Krillan in awe.  
  
"Yeah." Said Shashii offhandedly.  
  
"Man, he must be getting mellow in his old age." Joked the bald man sitting down next to Shashii. "This may sound weird, but you remind me a hell of a lot of an old friend." Said Krillan.  
  
"Really?" asked Shashii in surprise. Krillan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he died like twelve years ago. Son Goku." Krillan sounded saddened. Shashii gazed at the stars.  
  
"Funny, that's when Raddittzu adopted me." Said Shashii not thinking. He was oddly okay just talking to this man and not thinking about anything.  
  
"Really?" Shashii could feel a spark of hope from within the man.  
  
"Yeah, you want to know the wildest part? He and Piccolo killed my biological father on accident and I had no clue until today. I can deal with that no problem, but what should I do? I've lived my entire life knowing I was Raddittzu's son and was going to make him burst with pride when I got my final assignment, but now. I know I'm doing the exact opposite of my biological father and hell, I was going to clear my home world before I ran into Green Butt."  
  
"You are him." Said Krillan happily. "You're Gohan!"  
  
"I'm rice? Last time I checked I was Sayajin." Said Shashii confused by Krillan.  
  
"No, that's your birth name. You are Son Goku's little kid! Oh boy, won't the guys flip. Bulma and Chi Chi are going to spaz." Said Krillan excitedly.  
  
"You're manic-depressive." Said Shashii in amusement.  
  
"No I'm not. Everyone thought that you were dead or worse and never thought that they would see you again. But you're not. Last time I saw you, you were up to my waist. Now you're huge, and if it weren't for the hair you'd be Goku's twin. Chi Chi will be so glad to see you're alive and alright, sort of."  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight. You are my biological father's friend?" Krillan nodded. "And you know all about him right?" again Krillan nodded. Shashii smiled, "My name was Gohan?" another nod and Shashii burst into laughter. Krillan looked on slightly worried for the teen.  
  
"Um. are you okay?" asked Krillan.  
  
"Y-yeah. just so funny. My name is one my least favorite foods. Not that I don't like it, I just prefer meat to small grains." Said Shashii recovering from his laughter. Krillan sighed, he was indeed Goku's kid.  
  
"Okay." Said Krillan with a bit of apprehension. If he was like Goku now when would he show his Chi Chi side?  
  
"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say this Chi Chi is my mother." Said Shashii with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Krillan amazed.  
  
"I'm a little bit telepathic. Besides you mentioned her twice already." Said Shashii with a smile and a shrug.  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
  
  
  
-Crack- Yet another dish ruined by the nervous Chi Chi. She had just finished hosting a nice dinner party for all of her friends, but one didn't show up, nor did he call. As she washed the pile of china and silverware she couldn't shake her feeling that something was going on.  
  
Krillan never missed any social gathering, and the day before that she dreamt that her baby Gohan would return with the four-star Dragonball. She was certain that it all meant something.  
  
-Crack- Chi Chi put down her rag and slumped into a chair she was glad she had finally gotten rid of the last of her friends. After Goku's death and the kidnapping of her Gohan his old friends took care of her and made sure that she was never lonely for long. She had grown to love the motley crew of the Earth's weirdest people and now belonged. But no matter how close she was to them she did not want them to see her control slip again.  
  
"I need a change. I'm going insane." She said with her hands massaging her temples to relieve the threatening headache. It had been twelve years since she was truly happy. The mantle over the fireplace was her shrine to that life. Gohan's baby book, a rare couple of framed family portraits and the six remaining Dragonballs.  
  
"Oh, Goku. I miss you and Gohan so much. I wish you would come back home but you can't yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! I'm trying to do a chapter a day but no promises. I got a lot on my plate and am getting in over my head in a project that is going to take all of my time. 


	15. 15 Healing

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 15: Healing  
  
  
  
  
  
The waning moon was high in the sky when Raddittzu found the place he was looking for. The grass was higher than he recalled, but at that time it had been kept cropped by the fowl that were raised in the large mountain shielded field. Now it was empty and marred by a pit spanning more than fifty feet in width. Grass grew in there too but not as well as the rest of the area. It wasn't surprising, he knew that when the pods landed by slamming into the surface they picked up some radiation from passing through the atmosphere and deposited it in the soil. The radiation vanished quickly but it still scared the surface. Raddittzu could relate to that.  
  
One of the very rare times he had ever lost his cool was also the one time he needed a cool and rational head. And due to his foolish bull-headedness he killed his little brother, lost his honor, and now stood a good chance of loosing the one person he cared about more than his life.  
  
Looking up at the sliver moon he said a heartfelt prayer to whoever chose to listen. "I know I don't deserve anything less than eternal suffering for my stupidity. I-I just want Shashii to find happiness in his lifetime, I don't care what this costs me at all. Help him to understand that I do love him though my actions say otherwise and help him to understand that now is the time for him to do what is best for him and only him. Please, he means so much to me." Raddittzu's eyes were brimming with tears unshed for years. He closed them and let go, it was in some God's hands now. He hurt but he took solstice in the fact that someone out there would guide his son down the right path.  
  
Raddittzu laid down and gazed at the stars dancing across the dark navy blue and violet sky. The sparking gems reminded him of the times he and Shashii would camp out on the planets they destroyed before they went to work. They would look for shapes in the alien night sky and then to put Shashii to sleep, Raddittzu would tell the child stories of great heroes and monstrous villains that waged war in the void of space with powers that were greater than the stars. Shashii always fell asleep as Raddittzu finished each perilous tale with the customary, 'The End.'  
  
"I just hope this story doesn't end soon." Said Raddittzu, thinking aloud. He sighed and soon was asleep and having the usual nightmare. But this night a new face took prominence, Shashii's face was on Kakorrotto's body.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how would you like to meet your mom?" asked Krillan. Shashii chuckled to hide his apprehension.  
  
"Wow, just like that, huh?" said the Sayajin with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah. Well, maybe not right now. She'd flip if she even saw Yamcha looking like that, and she's not too fond of him. And you're her son. I wouldn't be surprised if she went after Piccolo and get his head on a sliver platter." Said Krillan chuckling.  
  
"She sound's like she's a bit overprotective, and over reactive as well. Dad's kind of like that too." Said Shashii with a grin. "He even stood up to Lord Freeza, a guy who is a few hundred times stronger than me, when I was hurt in a spar with him. No one else has that kind of guts, but is wasn't as if Freeza or I meant for me to get knocked out."  
  
"Yep, they sound like they could get along famously, and ruin your life in the process." Quipped Krillan smirking.  
  
"Oh." Said Shashii just louder than a whisper and paling considerably. But he soon recovered as Krillan stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go see a friend about healing you up and grab some food and a couple of gallons of a drink for breakfast." Said the short man with a smile.  
  
"You don't have to. I'll be fine and on my feet in a week and back to full power in a month. Besides I can hunt just fine." Said the Sayajin defensively.  
  
"Forget about it, you're a pretty cool guy, for a mass murdering alien hybrid that is." Joked Krillan with a chuckle. "Get some rest, you'll need it in the morning." With that Krillan took off into the air and flew northeast. He was soon flying into morning and to the top of a thin ivory tower.  
  
Landing, he looked around and failed to see a single soul. Krillan smiled devilishly and walked straight into Koran's very hard staff. The stout white cat laughed as Krillan rubbed his now sore forehead.  
  
"Damn, what was that for?" demanded the angry monk. The sage cat snorted.  
  
"Please. I know you were going to pull a prank on Yajirobe. Normally I'd allow it but he's been doing some real training lately and needs as little stress as possible. Now you came here for some other reason to, eh?" asked the old cat. Krillan was floored though.  
  
"Yajirobe. training? Good God, is the world ending?" asked Krillan sardonically. Koran smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Now why did you come here? Last I checked it wasn't a major holiday nor tournament." Said the cat with a smile, well as much of a smile his cat face would allow. Krillan chuckled.  
  
"Aw, can't I just come and visit my favorite, old as dirt, feline for no good reason?" Joked Krillan.  
  
"Knowing you it is a reason that is not good in the least." Quipped Koran smoothly.  
  
"That hurts, right here." He said in mock pain as he put a hand over his heart.  
  
"So you going to spill or are we going to be exchanging verbal blows all day?" asked the cat with an irritated tone to his voice. Krillan nodded.  
  
"Sure, I need a few Senzu Beans." said Krillan seriously.  
  
"Why?" asked the cat as he ambled to the cupboard where he kept the sacks with ten of little green miracles in each.  
  
"Goku's son showed up." Said Krillan with a slight smile as he watched the cat stop in his tracks.  
  
"Goku's missing child showed up out of thin air? But both new kis are tainted." Said Korin confused and worried.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's been living as Raddittzu's son until yesterday when he found out the truth of his origins. Wild, huh?" said Krillan. Koran nodded and tossed Krillan a bag of beans. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh boy, this is going to get complicated soon isn't it?" Asked Koran. Krillan nodded and told the cat good-bye then left. The old cat shook his head and went to go finish making his breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun's warm touches of light awoke Shashii from his surprisingly nice dreams. He expected nightmare and images of turmoil and pain, but he got warm memories of his father being a good father and yellow and white fields of flowers. As he smiled at the nice sensations of not waking to a computer's wake up calls or his alarm clock's indecent noise he noticed Krillan was back and walking in the small waves at the very edge of the ocean.  
  
"Hey, you're up." Said Krillan as he saw Shashii sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, it's so nice to wake up naturally." Said the teen with a peaceful smile.  
  
"Yeah it is." Said Krillan as he took out a small brown cloth pouch. Out of it he pulled a small green bean. "Here, eat this." He handed Shashii the bean. Raising an eyebrow and shrugging he popped the bean. After a few second's he could feel his body changing, reshaping itself, and repairing the damage done so quickly Shashii couldn't blink before it was over.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for today. I must thank all of you wonderful marvelous people out there who are lavishing me in praise. I don't deserve any of it, and as my siblings can attest, I've been just jubilant about it all.  
  
I'll probably redo or add a few chapters after I get the plot all done. I said it before and I'll say it again this story writes itself and all I am is the messenger, but as the messenger I should have done a better job at packaging the message so you could follow it better. I humbly apologize and hope I am fixing my mistakes.  
  
I owe this chapter to a holiday fudge covered Oreo with red icing and my P.O.D CD. Later and Happy Holidays. And read my other stuff too, please. 


	16. 16 Planning

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 16: Planning  
  
  
  
  
  
Shashii stared at Krillan, he couldn't understand how his healing was possible. And the monk couldn't help but laugh and make fun of the teen's confusion, it didn't help that he kept recalling the fact he was going to go see his long lost mother soon. He knew he should but still, he was terrified.  
  
"Well, let's go." Said Krillan as he recovered from his laughter. Shashii nervously nodded and followed the short monk through the sky. The landscapes flashed below them from seaside to city to forest to farmland to city, it fascinated him that in such a small span of time he had seen so much variety.  
  
"Wow, it's so diverse." Murmured Shashii. Krillan smiled at the teen, they had no reason to worry about getting wiped out by this Sayajin. Shashii had inherited his father's love of the planet. Finally they came to the wild mountains Chi Chi still called home.  
  
As they landed before the small quaint cottage that she inhabited, Krillan shouted out "Hey Chi Chi!" The woman in question threw open the door and started to scold Krillan as if he were a child.  
  
"How dare you not even call me. I'd be fine with you missing dinner if you took three minutes to let me know. I was worried out of my mind. You could have been ill or dead for all I knew. Lord knows you never visit as much as you should. I haven't seen you in two years and you have the nerve to stand up your best friends." Ranted the raven haired woman in traditional Chinese dress. Krillan shrank under her heated glare.  
  
"Um. Sorry?" He said meekly. She backed off but studied him like he had something to hide.  
  
"Forgiven." She responded and she softened her face and gave him a half smile. "So what brings you and your new fr." she stopped as she saw his face. Shashii gave the stunned woman a small smile.  
  
"Hi Mom." He said quietly. Promptly the woman fainted. Shashii gave a worried and pained look to Krillan who was amused.  
  
"Don't worry. She does that a lot." Said Krillan. "Her way of coping with stress." He explained as Shashii picked her up. They went into the house and Krillan directed him to her room. Laying her down on the homemade quilt covered bed he sighed.  
  
"Figures, my mother is a fainter." He said with a smile. "She also is scary as hell to get angry, just like Dad." Krillan chuckled and muttered something about a washcloth and water then left. Shashii was now alone and nervous. He wished with all his heart his father was here to tell him what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Kami?" boomed the giant demon gatekeeper of heaven, he may have been Saint Peter's replacement but he was no saint. The green god smiled, he was not a popular god here. He was a prankster at heart and that had got him in the demon's bad graces in his early years as a god. As the maker of a set of Dragonballs, he had inadvertently caused a lot of chaos when that Indian that Tao Pie Pie had killed and all of Goku's friends who Piccolo killed had been wished to life. Then when he let Goku keep his body in the afterlife and left him for them to deal with.  
  
From what he understood Goku had been breaking rules left and right but was too pure hearted and childlike to be punished severely. Besides the North Kai enjoyed his company. Kami smiled time to get to business.  
  
"Well, I need to see Goku and the North Kai." Said Kami politely.  
  
"Hmph, the bottomless pit is in my kitchen and the North Kai is on the West Kai's planet." Said the demon. "Don't you dare put anymore ideas into that idiot's head. And I don't need the Kai to visit and let me be the first to hear his new routine."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it but now that you mentioned it." started the god with an evil grin. Then he left as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
"Evil little green god." Muttered the demon as he went back to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You cretin!" shouted the North Kai to the West Kai.  
  
"What? It's not my fault. You are the one whose student eats twenty times what he should." Retorted the shortest Kai.  
  
"But it's not my fault either, I didn't tell him to come see me." Protested the taller god. A new voice chuckled. The two turned and saw who had dared to laugh at them.  
  
"Kami!" exclaimed the North Kai. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What if I told you that I found a way to bring Goku to life for more than a day?" asked the Earth's god.  
  
"Where do I sign on?" asked the West Kai, "That Sayajin has been giving us nothing but headaches since he found out about the Grand Kai. He's worse than a child." Kami chuckled at that. "Yesterday he decided to try to talk us into letting more of his kind out of Hell. He claimed they had changed."  
  
"Yeah, that's Goku. He probably is suffering from hero withdrawal. But I do have a way to bring him back. Since he's your responsibility, how do you feel about helping me?" Asked Kami to the North Kai.  
  
"I like the kid but he needs to go home." Said the North Kai, "What do I need to do?"  
  
"I need a bit of your ki to fuse with mine and Shenron's. Once we're a bit more powerful we can wish Son Goku to the moral plane again."  
  
"Okay, we'll do it." Said the West Kai. The three started to concentrate and the two Kais started to glow. As their glowing died down Kami was immersed in a fire of ki. His skin became more youthful, and soon he looked like Piccolo's twin. As they stopped, Kami opened his eyes thanked the Kais and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raddittzu was reminiscing as Kami appeared next to him.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Asked the god. Raddittzu looked at the god in mute surprise.  
  
"Are you Kami?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Yes. Like the new look?" Joked Kami.  
  
"Sure. What are you doing here?" Asked the Sayajin.  
  
"How are you doing?" Asked Kami again. Raddittzu frowned.  
  
"Not so great. I told Shashii last night."  
  
"Don't worry about that, I pulled some strings. Right now the boy is visiting his mother and thinking how much he wishes you were there to help him out." Said Kami. Raddittzu gave the green god a smile.  
  
"I'm glad he's seeing his mother."  
  
"Yes. What if I told you that you can bring your brother back to life?" Asked Kami. Raddittzu became pensive for a few minutes.  
  
"Does he want to?" Asked the Sayajin."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, how?" Asked Raddittzu. Kami smiled and sat in a lotus position and motioned for Raddittzu to do the same.  
  
"Let me tell you a story."  
  
  
  
  
  
Let me thank you wonderful reviewers again. a special thanks to SpazKatz, I promise I will fix that when I start to edit the story, I also forgot to cure him or put him in recession too. Thank You for telling me my mistake. If I made anymore errors in detail or grammatical or anything tell me! I can only learn from my errors if you let me know. Later. 


	17. Author's Plea For Help!

Author's Plea For HELP!!!( I'm having major troubles trying to write for Goku, North Kai and the reunion of Chi Chi and Shashii. I usually just let it flow but somehow bringing Goku in has really thrown a monkey wrench into the works. He's needed but how the Hell can I portray a guy that I can't get into.  
  
If you have anything that can help: ideas, other fan fictions, a chat room, anything. please e- mail me or put it in a review. I give credit to anyone who helps and will be forever indebted to your greatness.  
  
Thank you for your patients, time, all the wonderful reviews, and most of all just knowing enough of the English language to read my words. Trust me, I know a lot of folks who don't. 


	18. 17 Talking

Here's the next chapter but.  
  
First things first - I got to thank everyone who has risen to the challenge-  
  
Moonbay- Thank you for your kind words, I will try to follow my instincts and do so to the best of my ability.  
  
Cathowl- Thank you for your kind offer of support, I may take up your offer if I get stuck once more. And I have been reading your stories, you are very talented at psychological portrayals of the Sayajins. You have inspired me fully  
  
Professor Authordude- I will keep your advice in mind and hope to keep Goku in character as best as I can. Thank you.  
  
Jetforce 9000- Again I will be mindful of your advice when I write. Thank you.  
  
CLeO- Your advice is appreciated but I will probably stay away from the Almighty Frying Pan Of Doom. It seems a bit over used and tired, not that it's not a great way to tame the Sayajins and is a very humorous addition to most stories.  
  
Jennifer A. Kane- Thank You for your help.  
  
Thank you everyone who has been reviewing this. Reviews are great and knowing you guys and gals read my words. If you finish with this read Together my other Dragonball Z story- Bardock and Letta (Raddittzu and Goku's mom) have a really rough time getting together and an even worse breakup at Letta's father's request. It's a One-Shot so far.  
  
Now here's the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 17: Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so you put the seven magic Dragonballs together and a Dragon God appears and grants any wish?" asked Raddittzu with more than a little bit of skepticism. Kami nodded serenely as they watched the sun go down.  
  
"That's right Raddittzu. This is really quite funny." Said the god as the red- gold orb dipped below the horizon.  
  
"What?" asked Raddittzu, " The fact that you created seven magical wish granting things?"  
  
"No, the fact a god and a mortal who has killed more than my demon counter part can be on such good terms. Its just very odd."  
  
"Yeah, I got to agree. It is weird a god could be a friend to me. You become friends with many of us mortals?"  
  
"Nah. Can't stand too many of you guys. You're different though, maybe being a star hopping serial killer does that to a guy?"  
  
"I don't know, there are plenty of my fellow killers who you would absolutely hate. Maybe you are just my friend because I beat up Piccolo." Suggested Raddittzu with a bitter smile. Kami laughed and nodded.  
  
"That could be it. Well, only Mr. Popo and you have the immense honor of being the God of Earth's friend."  
  
"What about my brother?" Asked Raddittzu. Kami looked at him surprised.  
  
"No offence, but Goku was just a student to me. He is a nice guy but to cheerful for my tastes. Besides he's too easy to manipulate, it took a lot of magic to get you to sleep even when your body needed it. It's nice to know I can't totally control you even if I wanted to." Said Kami with a grin. Raddittzu laughed and nodded.  
  
"Thanks but that's not what I meant. What about bringing my dead brother to life?"  
  
"Oh." Kami smiled sheepishly at the Sayajin, " Well, Shenron and I just got a major power up from the Gods of the North and West sides of the Universe. Seems Goku has been eating North Kai out of house and home and has been terrorizing Heaven due to someone's little hints." Said the god with a devilish grin.  
  
"I see." Raddittzu said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, anyways. The normal rules are gone, my godly magical powers are increased as you can see." Said the god with a bright smile. Raddittzu smiled back and motioned for him to continue, "Instead of that one year limitation with revivals, I can bring back any soul as long as the body is intact and in good health. And it just so happens I healed and kept Goku's body in a magical suspended state just in case. I just need to summon Shenron, he's the key to bring Goku back."  
  
"But you can't until you have all the Dragonballs." Said Raddittzu guessing the rest, "Somehow I or Shashii have the last one or two you need."  
  
"Only one. Shashii had it on his person as you left. I can feel that it still exists but is too far away for me to bring it magically to Earth." Said the god. Raddittzu frowned.  
  
"I think I know what it is now. Small, fist sized, orb, orange in color with four stars within it that seemed to glow?" He asked. Kami nodded.  
  
"It will take six months for me to get it and return. I don't want to leave Shashii like that, you understand."  
  
"I do. But this is the best way for you to make peace with your brother, I wish there was another way but I can't find it." Raddittzu nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"You are a good friend. Watch over him while I am gone?" Asked Raddittzu. Kami frowned.  
  
"Of course I will but you need to tell him first. Besides he needs you to help him deal with his mother. She's a vengeful overprotective mother who scares the shit out of everyone."  
  
"Sounds like me. Okay, but you're coming too. I'm going to need some divine intervention to even hope to survive." Said Raddittzu with a chuckle. Kami frowned and paled.  
  
"Hell no. She's scary." Raddittzu stood and pulled the god to his feet unceremoniously. Grumbling, Kami stooped to pick up his gnarled staff and glared at his new found friend. "Not fair."  
  
"Who said life was fair?" Quipped Raddittzu with a smirk.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Liar. Besides as God of Earth you are technically responsible for everything that happens here, like Goku's death. You're going to help me survive this little adventure."  
  
"Fine, but first sign of a threat to my health I'm gone."  
  
"That's all I can ask." Said Raddittzu as they vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short. I know but hey, just because you all helped doesn't mean I'm going to leap into the pit of asps. I still need time to recuperate from Christmas and to get to know my inner Goku. I can write Chi Chi now but trying to find an original way to portray my favorite she-wolf is hard work and I need to get away from the A.F.P.D mode that most adopt for her. She's not a total berserker.  
  
By the way who created the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom in the first place? And I mean who first used it in the fan fiction world not which maniacal god decided to make poor Gohan's life hell by gifting her with the one object that makes her equal with the world's strongest Sayajins.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read and review. Later. 


	19. 18 Attacking

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 18: Attacking  
  
  
  
  
  
Hands cocked to the side. Eyes on the target. Mind focused. Body loose and ready yet anchored enough so he wouldn't go flying into the opposite direction. Energy flowing, yeah. One last blink to insure clear vision. It felt so good, so right. Just him and the target. Deep easy breathes.  
  
"Kame." he started to chant the familiar words. Pushing ki into his palms, feeling it course down his arms. Inhale. Exhale.  
  
"Hame." the energy made it to his hands. Start to focus on the formation. Target is moving, calculate movement angles, distance, keep in mind the speed. Basics, target is intelligent. Focus, feel it out. Arms tense in preparation for the next stage. The form of deadly ki is ready. Don't forget to breathe. Good. Just you and the target, you and the target.  
  
"HA!!!" Arms are thrust out in one graceful motion and a pillar of potent white-blue lightning arcs from the two scared hands. Target is hit, the beam bores part way into the controlled asteroid and then detonates, turning the afterlife into a negative of itself for a moment and the asteroid that was almost half the size of the West Metropolis area into a handful of sand and subatomic particles.  
  
Slowly he graded his handiwork, it wasn't his best but it was good none the less. There were flaws. They were flaws that were unavoidable though. Goku frowned, the Kamehameha wasn't intended to be a focused blast like that. It was an amazingly versatile thing but it was no Do-Don Ray nor was it a Ma- Sappo Cannon.  
  
But he wouldn't take the Crane Master's attack, it was a matter of respect for his teacher from childhood and to try to mimic the move that killed him was unthinkable. He just needed a move comparable to them though. Frowning he sat down on the charred grass and thought long and hard.  
  
"Why can't I find one?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"Find what?" asked a familiar voice from behind him. Goku laid on his back and stared up at the North Kai.  
  
"Oh, hi King Kai. Umm. I just can't seem to figure out a way to do a focused blast that I like. It's really hard."  
  
"Is that all?" asked the god knowing the answer. He didn't need to read Goku's mind, his student was an open book outside of battle.  
  
"Yeah. I guess there is." Said Goku with a half-smile half-frown. "Kami was here earlier wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. That green skinned terror was here." Said North Kai with a frown.  
  
"He's not that bad. Besides he does a good job keeping the Earth in good shape. I mean come on, how would you be if you were in his shoes." Said Goku in defense of one of his former teachers. The god nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Muttered North Kai. Goku smiled.  
  
"Good. So why was he here? Last time he had to hide the Blackwater Mists." Goku was concerned, Kami may have had a lot of pranks up his sleeve the green god never came unless it was absolutely necessary for the Earth.  
  
"Nothing like that. He just needed me to give him and Shenron more power. West Kai also gave him a bit too." Goku's face contorted in thought.  
  
"Why'd he need more power? He and Shenron are two of the most powerful gods under you." Now the fighter's face was lit with curiosity.  
  
"Raddittzu returned. Kami's going to try to find the last Dragonball and bring you back to life." The god explained with feigned disinterest. Goku was on his feet and worried.  
  
"Raddittzu? But Piccolo should be able to handle him, oh no. Is the Earth in a lot of trouble? I thought the last Dragonball was impossible to find let alone get to. How will Kami do it? Is Raddittzu a lot stronger? Did he bring friends? Can I get there in time?" Goku shot out question after question, quickly overwhelming the short god. North Kai raised a hand and Goku's onslaught of inquiries halted.  
  
"Okay. Easy, now slowly one at a time." Ordered North Kai. Goku nodded.  
  
"Is the Earth in a lot of trouble?" Worry was the most clear of the many emotions on the warrior's face. The god shook his head.  
  
"The only thing that could possibly happen is your son and wife clashing or Piccolo trying to kill your son and brother." Confusion now took over Goku's face.  
  
"I thought. my son?" Goku barely got out.  
  
"You know that Raddittzu kidnapped your son years ago, right? Well, he adopted him as his own and raised the child. The child is a strong warrior now who is about to finish some rites and become an adult in the Sayajin way in a few years. Raddittzu brought him to Earth to let him find out who his real parents are or in your case were. Right now Raddittzu and Kami are planning to wish you to the mortal plane of existence and your son is being scared out of his wits by your wife."  
  
"Oh man." Goku sat on the ground in shock. He had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
"Anymore questions?" asked the god with a little bit of amusement. It took a lot to shock his student, but when it happened it was hilarious.  
  
"Yeah, how long have I been dead?" asked Goku quietly.  
  
"Twelve years." Answered the god.  
  
Goku blinked and then his eyes rolled up into his head and the mighty warrior fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillan stood silent in a corner. A smirk was planted on his face as he watched the scene before him. Shouts, screams, crashes, and moans of pain lingered in the air as the Sayajin got acquainted with his mother. Bulma stood next to him trying to hold back laughter as she took in the normal Chi Chi stuff. Flying objects were dodged as they became embedded in the wall behind them.  
  
"YOU DARE TO JUST COME BACK!!! AFTER LEAVING ME ALONE FOR TWELLVE YEARS THREE MONTHS AND TWENTY EIGHT DAYS!!!" shouted the irate Chi Chi.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE I PLANNED ON BEING KIDDNAPPED BY MY UNCLE WHO TURNED OUT TO BE A NICE GUY!!! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO TURN BACK THE HANDS OF TIME?!!!" yelled back and equally angry Shashii. He was the first and most likely last to ever stand up to his mother. Bulma was impressed and Krillan was trying to figure out how big his coffin would be. More objects went flying.  
  
"DID YOU EVEN TRY TO GET BACK HOME?!!! I TRYIED MY BEST AS A MOTHER, DAMNIT, DIDN'T YOU EVEN MISS ME?!!!"  
  
"SORRY BUT ALL MY MEMORIES ARE GONE!!! I CAN'T MISS SOMEONE WHO I DON'T RECALL!!!"  
  
"BRAT!!!"  
  
"BANSHEE!!!"  
  
"MONSTER!!!"  
  
"OLD BAT!!!"  
  
"HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS!!! MANNERLESS JERK!!!"  
  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO REASON FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMNED LIFE!!!"  
  
"REASON?!!! WHAT REASON?!!! THIS IS ALL INSANE!!!"  
  
"SO WHAT?!!! HOW IS THAT A GOOD EXCUSE TO YELL YOUR LITTLE HEAD OFF?!!!"  
  
"LITTLE HEAD?!!! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!" more flying objects dotted the air as more curses flew back and forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
This could go on for a while. There, I did it I jumped in to the great beyond and started in on the two scenes I dreaded. Thanks and bye. 


	20. 19 Bored

How Do You Know?  
  
Chapter 19: Bored  
  
  
  
  
  
Lets recap, Shashii and Chi Chi are yelling at each other and throwing things and losing their voices. Raddittzu and Kami are on their way to the little cottage using Kami's godly magical powers that North Kai and West Kai boosted for him. Goku's fainted after learning that he has been dead for twelve years. Freeza's being Freeza and so on and so forth.  
  
Suddenly, for no real reason other than P.L.S is bored with writing a story that would otherwise be forty chapters at it's shortest but doesn't want to start butchering characters due to laziness, Kid Buu appeared and blew up the Earth and then destroyed the rest of existence with a Kamikaze-like attack and then disappeared to go destroy other alternate realities.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank You to everyone who has read for this long ( I'd be happy to turn this over to someone who has more spare time and more talent than I. Please, if you want it drop me a line with a sample, either a fan fiction that you have already done or a chapter for this plotline.  
  
If you are searching for a new fiction to get into read Cell's Breakout or any of the stories by my favorite authors or check out my favorite stories list. I'm sort of upset that the rest of my stuff hasn't gotten any reviews. Maybe you could read them? Please? 


End file.
